ROGUE
by Hikennnn
Summary: Left for dead on the mission to retrieve Sasuke, Naruto returns to Konoha not the same person and with a new objective.
1. Chapter 1

A total new story. Had this in my mind for a long time and finally decided to do it. Hope you all like it and if you do, you know the drill.

-Chapter 1 -

Naruto and Sasuke stood on top of the statues in The Valley of the End, both with their singiture jutsus in their hands, Naruto with Rasengan and Sasuke with Chidori. Naruto still had his wound in the chest made by Sasuke open and was bleeding out of it.

Keeping his posture, Naruto glared at his considered best friend on the other side of the valley. Taking one more moment, both of them launched at each other, their jutsus leading the way until they both clashed into each other, creating a sphere of destruction which caused quakes on the ground and made the water that was flowing vaporise.

As the sphere started to disappear, two nearly lifeless bodies fell to the ground next to each other flat on their backs. Both of them had sustained injuries, Naruto's hole becoming bigger and a lot of cuts in his torso and arms, making his bleeding even more intense, while Sasuke had some deep cuts on his chest and abdomen.

They both laid there, not being able to speak one more word or even move a muscle as they just stood there, the rain dropping hard on their bodies.

A few minutes passed as a group of medics came to the place that disaster had taken place. As they approached the two, they immediately rushed to Sasuke, treating his wounds and healing them with their power, making his bleeding stop. As they were done with him, one of the medics put him over his shoulders.

"What about the other one?" Asked one of the medics, looking at Naruto.

"Let that demon die. The village is better off without him." Said the second medic.

"Yeah. A lot have died because of this demon and we nearly lost our Uchiha. Let him choke on his blood." Said the last medic, giving Naruto a hard kick on the ribs, blood spitting out of his blood.

"Ok, let's go before Uchiha's state gets worse." Said the medic with Sasuke on his shoulders.

And with that they left The Valley of End, leaving Naruto there in a pool of blood. Soon the group met Kakashi who was coming their way.

"Where's Naruto?" He asked immediately, not seeing the blonde around.

"He escaped when we arrived there as the rain hid his tracks. We were not able to find him. But we managed to save the Uchiha." Said the first medic to Kakashi who's expression didn't seem to change to sad.

"Let him go where he wants. The village doesn't need him." Said Kakashi grabbing Sasuke from the medic and turning towards the village followed by the medics.

"When they ask in the village what happened here, we say that Naruto died but we couldn't find his body. Understood?" Said Kakashi with a sharp voice as the medics jus nodded with their heads.

-Meanwhile with Naruto-

Naruto couldn't believe what just happened. The village he swore to protect had just bailed him, letting him die. A tear fell on his cheek as he thought about everyone that he loved, Iruka, Sakura , Tsunade , Jiraya and everyone else and thinking he would never see them, as he closed his eyes, peacefully waiting for his death to come.

'Hey Kid, keep your eyes open and don't you dare die.' Said a loud voice inside his head which belonged to Kyubi.

'What do you want, fur ball?' Replied Naruto.

'If you die, I die too remember? Now wake up and show some life that's left in you.' Said Kyubi cringing in the cell bars that held him locked.

'What life should I show? The one where my village betrayed me? Guess what, that's about to end. At least you will be reborn after a while.' Said Naruto.

'I won't allow this to happen. I won't allow you to die, kit. After this, you owe me big time.' Said Kyubi as he started pushing all his chakra through the bars and into Naruto's body.

The power he was sending through was too much, at a limit which the seal couldn't hold back anymore and the gates of his prison, brusted open, finally letting him roam free in his mind. He yet started to transmit chakra into Naruto.

'What are you doing Kyubi?' Said Naruto before he screamed from the intense chakra entering his body.

'I am merging with you,kit. This will either kill you or save your life. And at your state you got nothing to lose.' Said Kyubi.

Naruto continued screaming in pain, even though his wound were healing, the overdose of chakra was creating more pain than he felt before. Soon after, the chakra stream ended and the Kyubi was now shrinked at a point he looked more like a dog than a mighty creature.

After a few moments, Naruto's body started to move again as he got up on his feet. Taking a look at his body, he realised that the merging had caused some changes on him. He was now a bit taller than he was before and his muscles were more defined now and more filled. Walking to a puddle of water, he took a look at his face, his hair was now darker in a shade of red ( not completely red like gaara but a shade of orange and red) , his eyes were dark blue and his fangs stood out more. He touched his face to prove that it was real.

'Kyubi, what did you do to me?' Asked Naruto.

'I saved your life. You owe me a big honor after this.' Said the Kyubi.

'Anyway, we should get back to the village.' Said Naruto as he started walking.

'We can't go back there. At least not yet.' Said Kyubi making Naruto stop.

'What do you have in mind?' Said Naruto.

'First you should train in your new body and powers and get stronger. I will personally train you and we will go back there when you will be ready. But until then you do and act as I say.' Said Kyubi sharply.

'Where do we go now?' Said Naruto.

'Follow my direction and I will show you a place where we can live and train in peace.' Said Kyubi.

With that cleared Naruto grabbed his headband with the Konoha sign on it. Grabbing a kunai, he drew a line across the symbol and put it on his forehead. He followed Kyubi's instruction and started walking the way he was told to.

-Konoha Gates-

Kakashi and everyone else from that mission returned to Konoha where they were awaited by a large group of doctors and ninjas. As soon as they got inside the gates, the doctors rushed grabbing everyone injured and putting them into carts, dragging them to the hospital.

Kakashi put Sasuke on a cart which Sakura escorted to the hospital with a smile on her face. Immediately in front of him appeared Tsunade and Hinata.

"Kakashi , where's Naruto?" Demanded Tsunade from Kakashi.

"I am sorry, Lady Hokage. We lost body was nowhere to be found and there were no signs from him expect a large pool of blood." Said Kakashi.

Tsunade's eyes watered with tears as Hinata immediately lost it and fainted, falling to the ground lifeless with only one sentence leaving her lips. "Naruto is Dead."

-End of Chapter 1 -

What do you think guys. If you liked it, favorite and follow it. If you didnt , dont leave stupid reviews.

See ya..


	2. Chapter 2

Seems like this story is being loved a lot by you guys. The support it got in a 24 hour period of time was just off this world. And with that fact on, I will continue to write more of it.

-Chapter 2-

'Kyubi, are we there yet?' Said Naruto after nearly a day of just walking the directions that were told by Kyubi.

'We are nearly there. Now all you need to do is walk across this small sea here.' Said Kyubi as he laid down on the floor of Naruto's mindscape for a nap.

'Why would I walk across a sea?' Said Naruto taking his first steps on the water.

'Because I said so.' Said Kyubi as he closed his eyes.

Naruto just sighed he complied and continued his journey. After a few more hours, he finally saw land on the horizon. Being bored of walking, he rushed it, running ahead to his destination. In a matter of minutes, his feet were on solid ground as he inhaled the air.

'Wake up furball. We are here I think.' Said Naruto waking the beast up.

'Yeah. So it seems. Now it's time to begin.' Said Kyubi getting full awake and doing some stretching. He flashed a smirk as he succeeded in bringing Naruto right where he wanted him.

\- 3.5 years after(Konoha)-

A figure with a hood covering his eyes and a long black coat around his body, without being noticed by the guards at the gates, entered the village of Konoha. Keeping a low profile, he wandered around the streets of Konoha,noticing that very little had changed but the faces of the villagers looked happier than the last time he was there. Keeping walking, he reached his favorite attraction in the whole village, Ichiraku's Ramen Stand. Chuckling a bit, he kept walking, not thinking it was the right time to stop there. Soon after that, while he was walking by a bar, his eyes caught a familiar yet still unfamiliar face.

The dark blue hair and the pale eyes reminded him of somebody but that person he was looking at was nothing same looking as the one he remembered. He also noticed that in the booth she was standing were a couple of empty sake bottles and she was filling her cup with more. He decided to approach her, pushing the bar doors and entering it. He soon made his way to that specific booth.

"You mind if I join you?" Said Naruto to the girl.

"Sure. Have a seat." Said the girl pointing at the free place across her.

"Thank you." Said Naruto sitting down.

"So what bring a stranger like you to a shitty place like this?" Said the girl downing yet another cup of sake.

"Just some business I have to take care of." Said Naruto grabbing the sake bottle and filling a cup for himself.

"Whatever you have to do here, finish it fast and leave this place. This place is as corrupted and as bullshit as it gets." Said the girl to the hooded stranger.

"And what makes you say that? You could just be drunk from all the alcohol you consumed." Said Naruto as he took another shot of sake.

"I say it because this village killed the one person I loved with all my life. And they just forgot about him, like he was garbage, while he spent his life protecting this village." Said the girl, sadness and anger taking over her body.

"Am sorry to her that. But who was that guy you loved?" Asked Naruto curious.

"His name was Naruto Uzumaki." Said the girl loud enough to earn looks from the others at the mention of that name.

Naruto was taken back by this statement. He thought everybody hated him in this village, yet here was a girl, who loved him.

"And if you don't mind, could you tell me your name." Said Naruto wanting to conclude his thoughts about who this girl may be?

"My name is Hinata. Just Hinata. I no longer have a surname so don't ask." Stated Hinata.

Now everything came to place in Naruto's mind. The woman that loved him all the time was the heir to Hyuuga clan, Hinata Hyuga. But why would she love him of all people.

Leaving some cash on the table for the drinks, he grabbed her hand and with a bat of an eye, they were far away from the bar and into a forest.

Hinata took a defensive position immediately, as the man in front of her did nothing but just walked straight to her, his hands up.

"Relax, I am not here to hurt you." Said Naruto as he slowly approached her.

"Then why did you bring me here? The only logic possibility is to kill me." Said Hinata, her stance wobbly from all the alcohol.

"If I wanted to kill you, what makes you think I wouldn't have done it already. I promise I won't do anything, but first let me get this alcohol out of your system." Said Naruto.

"And how would you do that and why?" Said Hinata.

"Because I want you to be sober for what I will tell you. And I would do it like this." Said Naruto, teleporting behind her and pressing a point on her back with a bit of force, making her throw up immediately.

When she was done puking, she stood up, whipping her mouth with a handkerchief. When she was done, she stood straight and looked at the mysterious guy.

"What do you want to tell me now that I am sober?" Stated Hinata.

Instead of talking, he pushed his hood behind and undid the button of his coat, letting it fall to the ground. "Do you recognise me?" Said Naruto as he pushed his arms wide open, flexing his muscles.

Hinata took a look at the guy, his hair was dark orange, his eyes were dark blue but they looked very familiar to her. She moved lover seeing three whisker marks on each of his cheeks. She in all of her life knew only one guy with those whisker marks , but it couldn't be him. He was dead.

"You look like the guy I loved, but you can't be him since he is dead. Just who are you?" She said looking at him.

"Maybe this mark will tell it for me." Said Naruto lifting up his shirt, showing a spiral seal on his stomach, standing on top of his hard muscles.

"It can't be. No. No. No. This is an illusion of my mind. You are dead. I have gone crazy, my mind is playing tricks with me." Said Hinata grabbing a hold of her head and falling on her knees.

"This is no illusion Hinata. It's really me. I am Naruto Uzumaki." He said putting his hands on her shoulders and pulling her close to him.

Feeling her sob on his shirt, he moved his arms around her, rubbing her back as she continued crying on his shoulder. After some time, she stopped and lifted her face and looked at him.

"Why didn't you come back immediately?" She said her eyes red from crying.

"If I came back that time, the ones who left me for dead would have finished their job on me." He said holding her close.

"But where have you been all this time?" She asked yet again.

"I was training at a place far away, which I learned that belonged to me." Said Naruto.

"It doesn't matter anymore. You are back." She said hugging him back.

"I won't be here for long. I will leave as soon as I finish my job here. But when I leave, would you do something for me?" Said Naruto lifting her chin to be face to face.

"I would do anything for you." She said confident.

"I want you to come with me, to the place where I and some other people like me live." Said Naruto carresing her wet cheek from her tears.

"I will gladly come. This village screwed with me too, not just with you. And not just because of that." She said snuggling on his neck.

"Thank you, Hinata. For agreeing to it." He said looking her in the eyes." And for loving me." He said leaning to her, until their faces were just a milimeter apart.

They stood like that for a bit until they both leaned at once, their lips locking on a simple yet passionate kiss. Their kiss continued, as Naruto moved her bangs from her face, noticing something he wished he didn't. He immediately stopped the kiss, moving away just to look at her, as she hung her head down.

"Where did you get that?" Said Naruto, his fists clenching in anger.

"After your 'death', I was broken. I had no power for training or fighting. My father started beat me to make me train harder, until I hit him back once and decided to leave the clan. In order for me to leave, they sealed my byakugan with the BirdCage Seal. Now I have no surname and I can't use my byakugan." Said Hinata her eyes watering again.

"I will fucking kill that bastard. Along with everyone that had a finger on leaving me there. I promise you that." Said Naruto embracing her in his arms.

"And I will find a way to take that seal away from you." Finished Naruto as he kissed her again.

They stood like that for a while, until Naruto decided it was getting late and he had to leave.

"You can't leave." Hinata interrupted him.

"I can't just go around the village and look for a place to stay. I need to stay outside somewhere in an inn." He said putting his cape on.

"I wouldn't mind... if you.. stayed.. in my place.." said Hinata blushing and stuttering again, a thing she hadn't done in 3 years.

"I don't want to disturb you." Said Naruto to her.

"It's ok. I live alone so I have plenty of space in my apartment." Said Hinata blushing again.

"If you say so, then I can't refuse your invitation." Said Naruto kissing her cheek and grabbing her in his arms. He soon teleported on top of the fourth's face on the hokage mountain.

"Now point where your apartment is." He said to Hinata as she did so pointing south west of the village, to a apartment with a balcony on it. He gripped her tight and teleported again on that balcony. He let her go so that she could open the door for them to enter.

As they got inside, Naruto's stomach growled. Rubbing it, he admmited that he was hungry. Hinata took an apron and put it on, immediately cooking dinner for the two of them. As she was cooking, he took permission from her to use the shower. After he took a long shower, the food was already finished as he got out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist, leaving his upper body exposed. When he walked into the livingroom, he got the attention of Hinata as she blushed red staring at his perfect muscles. But what surprised her was that he had several kanji writings on his arms and chest which seemed to be connected to each other in a way. She shook her head from those thoughts and after Naruto got dressed, they ate their meal together.

It was now late and it was time to go to sleep. They were thinking on how they were going to sleep until Naruto spoke.

"I will take the couch for the night, you can sleep in your room." Said Naruto.

"Actually, my bed is big enough to fit two people in there. We can just split it. It would be more comfortable." Said Hinata blushing as she thought that she would be sleeping with Naruto.

"Fine then. You can go ahead and change first. I will wait here till you give me a signal that you are ready." Said Naruto as he sat on the couch leg.

"Ok. I will." She said and she got inside her room, closing the door behind.

"Omg, Not only Naruto is not dead, but I got to kiss him and now I am sleeping with him." Said Hinata to herself as she undressed with excitement.

"Calm down Hinata. It's not like we are going to do anything. He just needs a place to stay." She lightly slaped herself.

She took her daily clothes off as she took a nightwear dress from the closet. Putting it on top of her underwear, she looked at the mirror for a moment. Doing her hair a bit, she blushed tomato red as she moved her hands behind her, undoing her bra and pulling it away, placing it at her dresser. She soon opened the door and let Naruto, who had already changed in shorts and a tank top.

As the door opened, Naruto got a look at Hinata, whose body was on clear view to him. Turning to the side, he cleared the nosebleed that was caused by this view, while fighting an erection from rising.

Hinata got into the bed first, covering her body with covers as Naruto followed her, getting on the other side of the bed, right behind Hinata. As he turned to face her, Hinata kept her back towards him. He started closing his eyes, when he felt her getting closer to him, snuggling between his arms. Cracking a smile, he pulled her closer, wrapping his arms around her and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Goodnight Hinata." Said Naruto.

"Goodnight to you too, Naruto." Sighed in happiness Hinata as she closed her eyes to sleep.

Not taking long, Hinata was sound asleep with a happy face on her, but Naruto on the other hand couldn't sleep. He was thinking all the time about a plan on how to find out who had a hand on his betrayal and how to take the birdcage seal away from Hinata.

-End of Chapter 2-

Ok. That was it. Hope you all enjoyed it. If you did, comment about this chapter and favorite the story.

See ya...


	3. Chapter 3

So much love for this story...I am so proud of myself. I am also working on my other stories too so I might update them after a bit of time. Also thank you for the support. So let's just continue with the story.

-Chapter 3-

Naruto was the first to wake up. He opened his eyes recognising the different surroundings around him. He felt weight on his chest. Looking down he saw Hinata, her head on his chest, sleeping calmly and seemed happy. Swiftly pulling a pillow under her head, he moved away from the bed, leaving the bedroom, moving to the living room. As he got dressed, he decided to thank Hinata for her hospitality and decided to cook her breakfast. With that, he moved to the kitchen and got the materials he needed. He started cooking.

\- after 1 hour-

Hinata opened her eyes, finding the place where Naruto used to be last night, empty. Only a pillow instead of him. She got up wondering if all that happened yesterday was just a dream for her. Thinking that it probably was, her face saddened and she was about to break down, when her nose picked up a good smell coming from the kitchen. She got up, following the scent which led her to the kitchen, where she found Naruto putting the dishes on the table.

She immediately rushed to him, hugging him from behind tightly as she didn't want to let him go for a second more.

"Good morning Hinata" said Naruto."I decided to cook as a thank you for last night."

"I thought yesterday was a dream when I didn't find you near me. I was scared I lost you again." Said Hinata thightening her grip around him as her eyes started to water.

"I won't leave you again Hinata. I promised you that." Said Naruto turning around and looking at her." Now stop crying and let's eat. It will get cold." Said Naruto kissing her forehead and leading her to her chair.

As they sat down and ate, Hinata couldn't believe how good he cooked. She enjoyed every bit of her meal and finished the whole dish.

"Where did you learn how to cook like this?" Asked Hinata.

"I was alone for some time so I had to figure out how to survive." Said Naruto as he too finished his dish.

"Will you tell me what you did these 3.5 years away?" Said Hinata.

"All in a good time Hinata.I will tell you everything, but not now." Said Naruto as he picked up the dishes and put them into the sink.

"I am going to take a shower. You don't have to do the dishes. I will do them later." Said Hinata as she moved to her bedroom and then to the bathroom. Soon the water running was heard.

Meanwhile Naruto made a clone and put him on doing the dishes as he himself opened a map of Konoha and started to analyse it. He checked where the archive was and checked the distance between Hinata's place and the Archive. He was thinking of a way to get there unnoticed and come back here, not triggering any unwanted attention. That place was surely guarded by dozens of Anbu.

As he was distracted thinking about a plan, a pair of arms were wrapped around him. He lifted his head to see Hinata on a bathrobe and her hair wrapped in a towel.

"What are you doing with this?" Said Hinata looking over to the map.

"I am planning on breaking into the city archive. But I want to keep the body count to zero and make it as stealthy as possible. But I can't think of a way on how to do it." Said Naruto as he looked at the map.

"Well, you were the most stealthy person in Konoha. And think about it, how did you evade getting caught?" Said Hinata to him with a smile.

"Transformation Jutsu." Said Naruto getting up and hugging Hinata." Hinata you are a Genius." Said Naruto, pulling her close and kissing her on the lips. He kissed her deeply, his hands taking the towel around her hair away, letting them down over her shoulders. Playing with her hair, their kiss continued until they needed air for their lungs.

"Thank you Hinata." Said Naruto giving her one last peck on her lips.

"Glad I could help. When do you plan on doing this?" Said Hinata.

"Tonight." Said Naruto as his face got serious.

-8 pm-

Naruto put on a black hoodie as he was ready to leave. Putting the hood over his head, he headed towards the archive. He bounced from rooftop to rooftop, soon being a buildimg away from where he needed to be. He observed the place for a while, noticing a lot of ninjas going in and out. It sure had to be the shift switching time. He smiled as he noticed a ninja coming the archive way alone and passing by an alley. Deciding this was his time, he teleported to a dark alley, waiting for him to pass by. As soon as he did, Naruto acted fast, immediately grabbing the ninja in a vise and closing his mouth, as he slowly passed out. Undressing him, Naruto transformed into the naked form of the unknown ninja, and put on his clothes. Checking his pockets, he found the id card he needed to enter the archive.

"Sorry pal. You will wake up with no idea what happened, dont worry." Said Naruto as he left the alley and entered the Archive building.

Going inside, he stopped on a small window, where a guardian stood on the other side.

"ID, please." Said the guardian.

Naruto showed it to him.

"Pass. You are on mission archive today." Said the guardian.

'Bingo' thought Naruto as he proceeded forward.

Moving along, he followed a line which led to the mission archives. Opening the door, he entered it, seeing thousands of boxes filled with files. Looking through the years on the boxes, he found the line of boxes with the year of his 'death'. Making a dozen of clones, he put on on the door for any incomers alert, as he and the others went through the files.

After nearly 1 hour of searching and piles of papers on the ground, he found a file which in contrary with the others, was sealed and was the last one he hadn't been through.'this has to be the one' said Naruto as he picked up the file and started to leave. He made the clones disappear and moved to the door. As he was about to open it, a few ninjas were coming his way to the room he was it. Left with no choice, he teleported away to the alley he had knocked out the ninja. Putting the clothes off and throwing them on top of the ninja, he transformed back to his self and fled the place with speed right after he heard an alarm hit the place.

After a minute, he was in front of Hinata's door as he knocked and she opened it letting him in. As soon as he did, he closed the door behind him and shut the curtains close.

"What happened Naruto?" Said Hinata concerned.

"They found out the mess I made in the archive, and possibly the unconcciness body outside. But I found what I was looking for." Said Naruto as he put the file on the table.

"But that's sealed. How will you open it?" Said Hinata pointing at the file.

"I have improved since the last time. I can deal with seals." Said Naruto as he sat next on the couch with the file in front of him.

Concentrating, he started doing dozens of hand signs, finally stopping on the tiger signs, as he pushed some chakra out, making the seal slowly disappear from file. When it fully disappeared, Naruto picked up the file and opened it. As soon as he took a look at it, the file fell from his hands and into the floor.

"What's it, Naruto?" Said Hinata.

"The pages... they are ... blank." Said Naruto.

"Whatt?" Said Hinata as she took the pages. They really were blank.

"It was all for nothing." Said Naruto as he sat down on the couch desperate.

"But why would they seal a blank file?" Said Hinata looking at the pages.

"I don't know... i accomplished nothing." Said Naruto angry hitting a lit candle on the table and knocking it near one of the blank papers.

"Naruto, look." Said Hinata pointing at the paper near the still flaming candle.

Naruto got closer and couldn't believe what he was seeing. Words were starting to appear on the blank paper. He picked up the paper and looked at it as now it was filled words.

"Hand me the other papers." Said Naruto as he grabbed the candle in one hand.

Hinata handed him one paper after another as Naruto held them above the fire, making everything appear on it, even at some smaller photos which appeared to be photos of everyone involved in that mission, came to full visibility. He stacked them all together and put them on top of the table.

"Finally, I have what I need." Said Naruto as he picked up the papers.

"You want to read them now? It would be better if you did it in the morning." Said Hinata concerned about how it would affect Naruto.

"I have waited for this moment for years...I could wait a night." Said Naruto putting the papers into the file and hiding it in the kitchen.

"We will do it together in the morning, but now you need some rest. Come on." Said Hinata grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the bedroom.

"I need to change first Hinata." Said Naruto.

"You can change here. Just no peeking." Said Hinata with a chuckle.

"Sure. If you don't take a peek too." Said Naruto making Hinata blush.

They started changing, both being in underwear after a while. Hinata put a baggy shirt over her underwear. Soon they both got into the bed and covered with blankets.

"Goodnight Naruto." Said Hinata facing him.

"Come here you." Said Naruto grabbing her and pulling her on top of him. He held her for a moment, looking at her beautiful face, as he slowly leaned on her, locking his lips with hers. Moving their lips in perfect sync, Naruto licked and nipped her lower lips, asking permission to enter her mouth. She allowed it and opened her lips, as she felt his tongue enter her mouth.

Having his tongue explore her mouth, their tongues met, wrapping around each other, having a little battle. Rolling each other, Naruto was on top now. Moving his hands on her waist, he pushed up her shirt a bit up, letting his hands enter under it. Having a devious smile, he tickled her a bit on the sides, making her laugh in their kiss. Moving his hands higher, he explored her upper body until his hands were on her breasts. He gave them a light squeeze making her release a moan. He wanted to do it again but Hinata stopped the kiss and pushed him a bit making him stop.

"I don't want to rush anything. Sorry, Naruto." Said Hinata as she caught her breath.

"No, it's my fault. I got carried away. Sorry." Said Naruto giving her a kiss.

"Its okay." Said Hinata with a smile.

"Good night Hinata." Said Naruto giving her a kiss and laying beside her.

"Goodnight Naruto." Said Hinata laying her head on top of her head.

Hinata soon drifted to sleep and Naruto followed her. Tomorrow was surely going to be an eventful day and he couldn't wait for it.

-End of Chapter 3-

Ok that was it. I dont want to put too much in one chapter so I am leaving a cliffhanger for the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed it and if you did, you already know what to do.

See ya...


	4. Chapter 4

For all of those people who had said to me 'oh you have less then 10k words, how can you put cliffhangers.' 'I dont like this, the file thing sucks' and many other things, i truly dont care... i will continue this story as I want it.

And for those people who actually like what I do, this is where the action begins...

-Chapter 4-

Naruto woke up at the smell of Ramen hitting his nostrils. He got out of the bed, got dressed and followed the smell all the way to the kitchen, finding Hinata setting the table for two. Reaching her, he wrapped his arms around her, kissing her passionately.

"Good Morning Hinata." Said Naruto, kissing her neck.

"Good morning Naruto" said Hinata resting her head on his shoulder.

"Smells good. The food too." Said Naruto giving Hinata kisses along her neck.

"You should try it. The food." Said Hinata her hands on his sides.

"I will." Said Naruto kissing her on the lips and letting her go.

"Quick before it cools down." Said Hinata as she sat down and Naruto followed her.

"You really are good at cooking, Hinata. This is amazing." Said Naruto going down his bowl.

"Thank you." Said Hinata and they continued their meal.

After they were done, Hinata did the dishes and Naruto reached for the file, throwing it on the table. He sat down and opened it, Hinata joining him.

"Let's see what this holds inside." Said Naruto as he started reading through it.

Half an hour later, he was done reading and his hands were shaking from anger. Even his skin started to glow redish color as he was starting to lose his control. Everything that was written on that mission report was a big pile of bulshit. It was written that he died during the fight and the explosion made his body turn to ashes. No body found.

The table under him started to crack slowly from his power being released. His hands stopped shaking when a pair of hands were on top of his. He turned as saw Hinata there with a concerned face.

"Calm down Naruto. You should think straight. Anger helps with nothing." Said Hinata holding his hands in hers.

"How can I calm down? They let me die and they write a report full of bullshit about it. How did Tsunade even believe this?" Said Naruto his eyes glowing red.

"Naruto, Tsunade left the moment she heard you were dead. You were the reason she became a Hokage and after you died, she disappeared along with Shizune." Said Hinata her eyes about to let tears fall.

"Then who's the Hokage now?" Shouted Naruto.

"It's Kakashi. The elder voted him for Hokage right after and he accepted immediately." Said Hinata.

Naruto escaped her grip as he went to the window and took a view at the Hokage Mountain. It was true, there stood the face of Kakashi on it.

"Hinata how fast can you gather the Rookie 9?" Said Naruto serious.

"I don't know... an hour maybe, if they are not in a mission." Said Hinata.

"I want you to pack the things that you need and go gather our friends. Don't call Sakura or Sasuke. And after you gathered everyone, go and wait for me outside the village in the forest." Said Naruto turning to her.

"Should I tell them it was you who asked for them?" Said Hinata.

"No. They won't believe it unless they see me. And take this." Said Naruto handing her a custom made kunai in her hands.

"What is this?" Asked Hinata inspecting the strange kunai.

"Anything happens to you, you apply just a bit of chakra on it and I will be there." Said Naruto.

"What about you? What will you do?" Asked Hinata her eyes showing concern and fear.

"Don't worry about me. Just do as I said and everything will be fine." Said Naruto grabbing her into a kiss. He let go afterwards. "No go pack your things." Said Naruto and she did that.

As Hinata was packing, Naruto laid on the ground a couple of scrolls. With a simple hand seal, smoke started puffing out of the scrolls. When the smoke was gone, on top of the scrolls were sets of Kunai and Shurikens, a sword which seemed custom made, and a pair of clothes which seemed to be his battle armour.

He put on his clothes which were dark shirt, metal forearm protectors, black pants with orange lining down the sides and black boots. On his head was now a forehead protector with a swirl engraved on it. He put the shurikens on his pouches, and his sword on his back, strapping it.

He was done gearing up when Hinata came out of her room with a backpack behind her. She took a look at him, noticing he now was looking completely different then before and even the look of his face was different.

"You know what you have to do, right?" Said Naruto as Hinata just nodded. "Good. Now go. I wont do anything till you are out of danger." Said Naruto kissing her.

"Just don't leave me again. I can't take it once again." Said Hinata her eyes full of tears.

"I won't leave you Hinata. I will be back to you. I promise." Said Naruto kissing her passionately. "Now go." Said Naruto and Hinata left the place.

'Hey Kyubi. Are you still sleeping?' Said Naruto.

'Now I am not. What do you want?' Replied Kyubi annoyed for being waken up.

'I need you to stay sharp in case things get hairy.' Said Naruto.

'You got it. I will be here.' Said Kyubi.

'Ok. We start in 1 hour.' Said Naruto as he sat on the couch.

-With Hinata-

She walked the streets of Konoha, wanting to do the thing Naruto had told her to do. Right now she was making her way to Kiba's house. She wanted to call her teammates first. She soon reached her destination, knocking on the door and soon Kiba opened the door to her.

"Hey Hinata. Whats up?" Said Kiba leaning on the door.

"Kiba I need you to do something for me. Please go call team 10 and go wait with them in the forest outside the village." Said Hinata to him.

"Sure. But what's going on?" Said Kiba.

"I will explain everything when we meet there with the others of Rookie 9. Please, it's urgent." Said Hinata.

"Okay then. Akamaru get here boy." Whistled Kiba and a huge white dog appeared next to hopped on top of the dog. "Whatever it is Hinata, I believe in you." Said Kiba as he leapt across and left to call the members of team 10.

And with that she left to call Shino and the members of Team Gai.

\- 1 hour later-

Naruto was sitting on the table, his fingers tapping on his lap as he waited. He continued his monotone action until Kyubi spoke to him.

'Hey Kid. I can't sense the chakra of that girl anywhere near the village. She must have gotten out already.' Said Kyubi with a smirk.

'Finally. Now it's time to get to work. You ready for a show Kyubi?' Said Naruto with a smirk.

'Always.' Said Kyubi with a huge evil smirk.

Stretching a bit, he vanished from the place, appearing on top of the Hospital.

"Now let's find those sons of bitches that left me for dead." Said Naruto as he pulled out his sword.

Getting into the hospital hallways, patients inside either ran if able or lost conciness when they saw a guy walk with a sword in his hand. Going through the hallway, he was looking for the familiar faces he saw on the file. Soon he found the first one who was patching the wound of a ninja.

Smirking, he rushed forward, hitting the ninja behind his neck and making him pass out. Immediately after, grabbing the doctor by his collar, he pushed him to the wall, shoving his sword on the doctor's shoulder, pinning him to the wall and making him scream in pain.

"We can do this in 2 ways: you either tell me who else knew you let Naruto Uzumaki for dead and I kill you fast, or you can not tell me and I will tear you apart limb by limb." Said Naruto pushing the sword deeper in his shoulder.

"Ok. Ok. Just let me live. I did nothing okay. Expect us doctors there, we told only Kakashi. Now let me go please. I have a family." Said the doctor crying.

"Did I ever mention I would let you go if you told me anything? I had a family too when you let me for dead. Surprise, I didn't die." Said Naruto pulling the sword from his shoulder making the doctor fall on his knees.

With a swift move, he turned the blade sideways so that the edge was facing the doctor. With a swift and powerful move, his blade met the doctor's neck and separated his head from the body, sending it flying across the room. Blood started running through the room covering it's floor. Letting the lifeless body behind him, he continued his way to have a meeting with the 2 other doctors.

I matter of seconds in his sight was the doctor that had kicked him while he was dying on the floor. Oh boy did he have plans for this man. Grabbing that doctor by the throat, he smashed the guy on the floor, pinning his limbs to the ground with kunai, making it impossible for him to move.

" Hello Motherfucker. Remember me?" Said Naruto sitting down next to him.

"Who the hell might you be?" Said the doctor screaming at his face.

"Okay then. Maybe this will help you remember me." Said Naruto standing up.

Getting to his side, he started giving hard kick to the ribs, making them crack from the force.

"What about now? You remember doing this to somebody? To somebody who was dying?" Said Naruto as he continued his kick to the side of his chest.

"Fuck...you.." said the doctor between grunts and screams.

"Okay then, if that's how you want it." Said Naruto as he pulled away a bit, and with a chakra enhanced kick, he hit the doctor on the side so hard, that the tip of his boot got inside of his chest, piercing his skin and ribs, going all the way to his lung.

He pulled away, cleaning his boot over the doctors clothes.

"Enjoy suffocating to your death bitch. " said Naruto as he left the room.

As soon as he got into the hallway, he was surrounded by dozens of ANBU ninjas, all ready for a fight. Pulling out his sword and a kunai on his hand, he took a fighting stance, ready for anyone to try first. Soon after Anbu started launching towards him.

The first wave of anbu came towards him, as he didn't even flinch from it, going after them, with a direct pierce from his sword taking out the first ninja. Throwing the kunai behind him, he hit bulleye, hiting a ninja on his mask, breaking it and putting the kunai right on his forehead. As he was pulling the sword away from the guy, two others tried attacking him, both going to the side with before the blades could touch his skin, he teleported away, both of the ninjas shoving their blades into each other with a deadly blow. As the others searched for where Naruto had teleported, they found him at the begining of the hallway, facing everyone of them.

"You guys are not worth my time. Let's end this." Said Naruto grabbing his sword with two hands.

"Wind Style, Slashing Cut Jutsu." Said Naruto taking a horizontal whip with his sword, sending a wave of air through the hallway and through the walls, cutting everything in half expect a few that dodged it.

As the blood took over the Hospital, he walked towards the survivors slicing their throat with a kunai, leaving only one of them alive.

"You will send a message to your Hokage for me. Tell him that I am alive and that I will come for him." Said Naruto holding the guy up by his throat. "You understand me?" Shouted Naruto to the guy getting only a nod from him.

He released the guy and he immediately started running towards the Hokage Tower.

'Okay then. How about we reunite with our lady, right Kyubi?' Said Naruto.

'Nice bloody show you gave me kid. I only wished it was longer.' Said Kyubi going back to his sleep.

'Yeah, I wished that too, it would have been some good exercise for us.' Said Naruto.

Putting the sword behind his back, he took a breath and teleported away to meet with Hinata.

-with Hinata-

Into a clearing in the forest, stood the rookie 9 along with Team Gai, missing Sasuke and Sakura with them. Hinata and her team had managed to gather everyone in here, lucky for them they were on mission breaks.

"Tell me Hinata, what are we waiting for here? It's getting troublesome." Said Shikamaru rubbing his head.

"You are waiting for me." Said a voice coming from a foreign person who walked to them.

"And who might you be?" Said Ino not knowing who this guy was.

"Wait a minute... I havn't senses this smell for over 3 years. It can't be." Said Kiba as he sniffed in the air.

"Hello everyone. Seems you have kinda forgotten about me." Said Naruto with a smile.

"But you were supposed to be dead. How?" Said Kiba who was now certain for the smell.

"And that's why I gathered you all here." Said Naruto with a smile.

"Okay we are listening." Said Neji crossing his arms.

"I have a suggestion for all of you. I won't push you to it if you don't want to accept it." Said Naruto getting a serious look from everybody.

"I want to invite you all to come and join me into leaving this place for good. This village let me die in there and reported me dead. On top of all of that was your actual Hokage Kakashi. So if you want to go back in the village and serve a traitor, then feel free. But if you are tired of getting shit from this village, then accept my offer and come with me, to my place." Said Naruto as he put an arm around Hinata. "Hinata has already chosen to join me." He said finishing his small speech.

"I accept." Said Neji making everyone turn towards him." The clan and this seal in my forehead have become the death of me. I can't stand being in a lower class in a clan." Said Neji.

"Good. I can take care of that seal as I will do with Hinata's. Anyone else?" Said Naruto.

"I will join you too. I could help your place with armoury and weaponry." Said Ten Ten joining the side of Naruto.

"Count me in. I am tired of having my mother growl at my face all day. Count him in too." Said Kiba pointing at Akamaru.

"I am in. You will need someone smart in there won't you. It's going to be troublesome." Said Shikamaru as he got next to Naruto.

"I am in too. I can't let these girls alone in there, and I have little knowledge in Medical stuff." Said Ino.

"Sorry but I will pass." Said Shino as he started walking away. "If I leave this village, then I would be as much of a traitor as the one ruling us."

"I will pass too. I want to spend my Power of youth training with Gai sensei. Sorry guys." Said Lee leaving the place in a Dynamic Leaving.

"I will pass too. I can't leave my parents and my clan yet. Sorry." Said Choji walking away from the group.

"Okay then. With that cleared away, now I want you all to hand me your actual forehead protectors." Said Naruto. Everyone did just that, throwing their forehead protectors in front of his feet. "Now you are no longer shinobi of Konoha." Said Naruto engraving a line across the Konoba symbol.

"Now what?" Said Kiba.

"Now, everyone grab a hold of each other and be in touch with me." Said Naruto as everyone grabbed each other's hand all the way to Naruto.

As everyone was linked, with a quick handsign,they all disappeared from there leaving nothing but a bunch of forehead protectors.

A moment later, everyone was in a complete different location now. In front of them stood a large gate with a swirl symbol on it. Pushing the gates open, inside stood a hidden city, with beautiful building and full of plants and trees. And by the looks , it seemed to be habituated by other people expect Naruto.

"Everyone, welcome to Uzumaki Island." Said Naruto with a grin, holding Hinata close to him.

"It's beautiful." Said Ino with her eyes blazing with stars.

"So this is where you have been all this time." Said Shikamaru with a smile.

"Awesome." Said Kiba.

"Come on. Let's go meet everyone." Said Naruto as he led the group into the city.

-End of Chapter 4-

That was it. Hope you guys loved it. You might have expected a bit more action on it but this is all I could deliver for now. But stay tuned because a lot of shenanigans are about to happen here. Also give your thoughts on who you think has been living with Naruto in here.

SEE YA...


	5. Chapter 5

I want to address everyone that is saying to me that I am rushing things: I know and just believe me, I have a plan for this story and have some faith on me to do the right thing. And thanks to all the reviews that come... unless they are some swearing, trashtalking, reviews from a 9 year old.

-Chapter 5-

Naruto along with his friends walked towards the village center,walking through a few shops along the way until they reached a clearing in the middle of the village. It had a huge fountain in the middle of it, and a bell it there, hanging from a post.

Leaving the others, Naruto got to the bell, giving it a hit to the side once, sending a loud sound around the village.

"What was that for?" Asked Kiba closing his ears with his palms.

"We use this bell in case we want to meet or there is a emergency. For a gather we ring it once, Emergency is twice and 3 times is for in case of an attack." Explained Naruto to the others.

"Have you ever rang it 3 times?" Asked Shikamaru.

"Not yet. Anyway here they come." Said Naruto as he noticed them come.

A few seconds later, over a dozen of people were at the village center, a few of them familiar to the group.

"So I see you succeeded?" Said a guy with red hair and no eyebrows.

"Don't tell me you doubted me Gaara?" Said Naruto with a chuckle.

"We don't. But we didn't know you were bringing friends." Said a girl with green hair.

"Things got a bit complicated Fuu. I suggested them to join me and they did. They might be the only ones not corrupted in that village." Said Naruto. "Anyway let me introduce you to them."

"This is the beautiful Hinata." Said Naruto putting an arm around Hinata. "This guy is Shikamaru, a genius. Those guys next to him are Kiba and Akamaru. They are both dogs. That is Ino. Loves taking care of flowers. That's Neji. A master at Gentle Fist. And next to him is Ten Ten, a weapon master." Naruto finished introducing his friends.

"You know me already. But this is Matsuri." Said Gaara pointing at a brunette girl next to him." And you also know my brother and sister." He said pointing behind him to Temari and Kankuro.

"My name is Yugito Nee. Jinchuriki of Two Tails." Said a girl with blonde hair and dark eyes.

"I am Roshi. Jinchuriki of Four Tails." Said a guy which seemed older than them with red hair and beard, with a blue line going across his cheeks and nose.

"I am Han. Jinchuriki of Five Tails." Said the tallest guy in the group, wearing a red body armour with a dark grey kimono on top of it. He had his right hand tugged inside his kimono.

"I am Utakata, jinchuriki of Six Tails. And this is my student Hotaru." Said a tall ,thin guy with brown hair and eyes pointing at a girl next to him, who had blonde hair and brown eyes.

"My name is Fuu, Seven Tails Jinchuriki." Said a girl with green hair and strange orange eyes. She seemed to be the youngest of jinchuriki.

"And I am Killer Beeeeee. Jinchuriki of my Eight Tailss." Said a strange guy making rap moves. He had white hair and had sunglasses on. On his cheek was a tattoo of two bull horns.

"Naruto, isn't there a jinchuriki of three tails beast?" Said Hinata to Naruto.

"The jinchuriki of three tails died long before and the three tails is free. But it's on our side. In fact, right now he swims under the surface of the sea around this village." Said Naruto with a smile.

"How did you gather all the jinchuriki?" Said Shikamaru.

"I had some help by a pervert master. He had been researching all of the jinchuriki and knew where they were. I just used my big mouth to convince them to join me." Said Naruto with a smile.

"And where is Jiraya now? Is he here with you?" Asked yet again Hinata. She knew about him when she stalked Naruto as he was training with him.

"Nahh. He likes wandering around the world and do his little 'research' for his books. He just can't stay put in one place." Finished Naruto.

"With introductions done, the others will help you settle down. Find an empty house and it is yours. There is plenty of space here. If you need anything, you have loads of shops and tradesmen here. Just say that I send you and they will help you." Explained Naruto.

"So we can have a house on our own?" Asked Ino.

"Take one on your own or share it. It's your choice." Said Naruto.

And with that, everyone started to separate, getting someone with them to help them accommodate in here. As Hinata started to go away too, Naruto grabbed her by her arm.

"Where do you think you are going?" Said Naruto with a smile.

"To find a place where to live." Said Hinata with a light blush.

"You will stay with me. I can't let you be alone ever again." Said Naruto grabbing her in his arms. Leaning forward, he locked his lips with hers for a moment.

"If you insist then I can't refuse." Said Hinata with a smile as she kissed him again.

\- In Konoha -

Sitting on the Hokage chair was Kakashi with the sole survivor from the massacre in the hospital today. Along with him were the jonins who had been sensei to the ones who left. All of them were seeking answers.

"Did you recognise the guy who caused all of this massacre?" Asked Kakashi, his hands folded in front of his face.

"No, sir. I had never seen that guy, not even in the Bingo book." Said the Anbu.

"But why the doctors? There should be a connection to it." Said Shikaku with a thinking face.

"I can take care of that. I can get inside the doctor's mind and see what happened, even more than that." Said Inoichi looking at Kakashi.

"Ok. You have permission to inspect the victims. What's left of them." Said Kakashi.

"Any lead on why half of Rookie 9 left? Could they have a finger in this?" Said Asuma as he lit a cigarette.

"No way. Kiba and Hinata would never do that. And the technique that was used was wind style, none of that generation have that affinity." Said Kurenai.

"We will know for certain when Inoichi is done with the corpses. For now all of you dismissed." Said Kakashi.

Everyone left the room leaving him alone in there. He stood up, taking a view of the village through the window. A hunch told him that this was just the beginning of something large. But he still had no idea who or what caused it. But one thing was for sure, whoever did this would pay for it.

\- Uzumaki Island-

Everyone had found a place to stay in with the help of the jinchurikis there. They had found two storey building which were organised very well and stayed to it. None had decided to share since there was plenty of space for everyone in there.

Naruto now stood before his house along with Hinata by his side. Turning the knob on the door, he opened it, walking inside with Hinata. Hinata was amazed at how the house looked. Unlike his apartment in Konoha which was always a mess, this one was clear and everything seemed to be on the place. Also it was well furnished.

"Wow. When did you learn how to keep a place clean?" Said Hinata as she looked around.

"I have changed Hinata. And now I don't let anyone make jokes of me." Said Naruto with a smirk as he grabbed her by the waist and putting her on a sofa.

"I wasn't making a joke of you." Said Hinata as she was below Naruto.

"Is that a lie I hear?" Said Naruto as he started tickling her sides, making her laugh uncontrollably under him.

"Naruto. Stop... it." Said Hinata between laughs.

"Make me." Said Naruto as he continued to tickle her.

Mastering all the power inside of her, she grabbed Naruto by the sides, putting herself on top with Naruto below her. Smiling, she leaned forward, grabbing his wrists and locking them on top of his head. Smirking, she leaned on the side of his head, blowing hot air on his ear, making his shiver under her. Smiling at that, she leaned this time locking her lips with his.

The kiss continued as Hinata let go of his hands foccusing her hand on the cloth on top his chest as she moved her hands under it, feeling his abs and strong chest under it. Grabbing it's hem, she pulled it slowly up, until it was up to his neck, leaving it there for a moment. Wandering her hands over his bare chest, she moved to his nipples as with a smirk, she tweaked them , making him moan in the kiss.

Having enough of being the one under, he rolled her to the bottom. Breaking the kiss, he pulled off his shirt, throwing it to the side and focusing on Hinata below him. Launching himself at her, he went for her neck, kissing it, as his hands moved to her shirt, moving it upwards, showing her pale skin to him. Taking her shirt up to her neck, he moved away a bit, taking her shirt off. Looking down, there was Hinata with a blush on her face and her hands covering her half naked form. He grabbed her wrists, moving her hands away as he kisses her for a brief moment.

"No need to be shy Hinata. You are beautiful." He said as he moved down to the collarbone, kissing and sucking on it. Moving his hands to her round orbs, he softly grabbed them in his hands.

He couldn't believe it. They were so round and big, yet they were so soft in his palms. He was about to move the last object standing between him and her breasts when...

"Naruto, get out here. We need to talk." Gaara's voice was heard from outside the house.

Growling, he was about to go and kill a bitch for stopping his moment when a soft hand touched his shoulder.

"It's okay Naruto. We can continue this some other time." Said Hinata as she gave him a peck on the lips.

"You are the best." Said Naruto as he got up and put on his shirt. He got out, meeting Gaara who he was just about to kill if the matter he called him for wasn't serious.

"I am listening." Said Naruto with annoyance in his voice.

"We have been living here for nearly 2 years together and yet this place doesn't have an actual leader. We need a legit leader if we want this utopia of ours to work here. We have just been standing here, no missions, no responsibilities." Said Gaara as he folded his arms over his chest.

"Now that you mention it, I realised I never thought of this before. But I might just have an idea on who could be a leader." Said Naruto with a smile.

"Care to share who that person might be." Said Gaara.

"The legendary Sannin, Tsunade." Said Naruto with a smirk.

\- End of Chapter 5-

Okay, this chapter is done. It is a bit shorter but not much action put on it. Hope you guys enjoyed it. There were some revelations and even more questions are laid down right now for you. Please support the chapter and see you guys on the next update.

SEE YA...


	6. Chapter 6

I hear you guys and I am here to update Rogue. However I have some unfortunate news. An accident happened while I was writing and all the data that I wrote on A Hero's Life's new chapter is lost. Now it may take me some time to get it to the state it was. I am truly sorry for the story fans. I will make it up to you all. Deeply sorry. ?

With that cleared and hopefully you take it easy on me, let's continue.

-Chapter 6-

After his chat with Gaara, Naruto spent the rest of the day with Hinata, helping her get comfortable in the new place. It got late and both of them got in the bed, laying next to each other. It was silence until Naruto broke it.

"Hey, wanna go in an adventure with me?" Said Naruto as he looked over to Hinata.

"I would go anywhere with you." Said Hinata as she kissed his shoulder.

"Gaara reminded something to me earlier. We still don't have a legal leader here. I was hoping we could go and find a certain person who could help." Said Naruto as he gazed at the ceiling.

"Wasn't your dream to become a leader?" Said Hinata as she stared at him.

"That dream died along with the old me. It died at the exact moment when the people I wanted to someday lead, betrayed me." Said Naruto.

"But you have friends here, no traitors. Be their leader. You are a strong ninja and a great man. We believe in you and you would make the best leader in the world." Said Hinata sitting up on the bed.

"Thanks for believing in me and loving me. But I still wanna give this a try. I have to." Said Naruto as he held her hands in his.

"Ok. I understand. So who is that person you want as our leader?" Said Hinata with a smile.

"Tsunade." Said Naruto.

"Are you sure? After your situation, she restarted her drinking habit and left. How are we supposed to find her?" Said Hinata with concern.

"We will visit places me and Jiraya visited the first time we found her. And I am absolutely sure about this. We need her." Said Naruto tightening his grip on her hands.

"Alright then. I will help you." Said Hinata as she leaned forward stealing a kiss from him.

"We leave tomorrow. Thank you." Said Naruto returning her kiss.

"I would go to the end of the world with you." Said Hinata.

Holding her in his embrace, he kissed her forehead, pulling her body closer to his.

\- Afternoon-

Naruto and Hinata were ready to leave the place, each with a backpack on their back with spare clothes. Gaara was with them as he accompanied them to the gate.

"Take care till I come back." Said Naruto with a grin.

"What am I supposed to do with your friends?" Said Gaara his arms crossed.

"Train them. They think they are strong but they got much more to learn. Besides, they are your friends too now." Said Naruto as he put his arm around Hinata and turned around leaving.

-In Konoha -

Inoichi was just done inspecting the mind of the dead doctors they had found in the hospital the day before. Horror and shock were an understatement to what was going through his body and mind right now. Everything he knew until now was a big lie and now he knew the truth about everything that had gone wrong these 3 and a half years.

He had gathered all his friends and they were inside the Hokage office right now where he was going to tell everyone what he had just found out.

"What did you find out from their minds?" Said Kakashi as he sat across him on the other side of the desk.

"Maybe it's better if I show you all. Words can't describe it." Said Inoichi as he gathered chakra and bound all in the room with him. Now all of them were in his mind as memories flashed across them and stopped at a certain one. It was like a big tv screen, streaming memories of a certain person.

The memories that were streaming were the ones from 3.5 years ago. It was the scene were the doctors betrayed Naruto leaving him to die. They continued all the way to when Kakashi talked with the doctors and told them to not speak a word about this. The memories than went fast foward to the day the person was killed. The person that killed him had been none other than Naruto, the person that Kakashi and the doctors had left to die and he had come back for revenge.

Inoichi ended the stream of memories, bringing them all to the present as everyone had their mouths wide open and anger started to build up inside of them.

"How could you do that to your student? Do you know what you have done?" Shouted Azuma as his cigarette fell from his lips.

"I don't need to explain anything to you or why I did it. None of you would understand." Said Kakashi as he stood up from his chair.

"Yes you do. Because of your actions, Naruto has gone rogue, taking some of our best ninjas with him now. Even my daughter. And it's all because of ..." Inoichi's words were cut as a hand covered in lightning pierced through his heart.

As soon as he did that, Root Anbus appeared behind everyone, with a blade to their throat.

"Now you all know to much and for that I can't let any of you live." Said Kakashi as he pulled his hand off from Inoichi's chest, blood dripping to the floor.

"You Traitor. You betrayed your sensei, your village and even your friends. You disgrace of a man." Said Shikaku as he spit in Kakashi's direction.

"My Sensei is the reason all of this is happening. So, Any last words from you all?" Said Kakashi with an emotionless face.

"Spare Kurenai. She is pregnant for god's sake." Said Azuma as he looked at his love.

"Clean up guys." Said Kakashi turning to face the window as Root ninjas did what they were told to, dead bodies dropping to the ground.

"Tell Sasuke he needs to come here urgently. And clean up this mess." Said Kakashi as the Root ninjas nodded and got to work.

\- With Naruto -

Naruto was walking side by side with Hinata as they were deep into forest. It was a quiet walk as they were both enjoying the breeze and the chirps of birds. Hinata liked being aside her lifetime love but there was a 3 year gap that she didn't know about Naruto.

"Can I ask you something private?" Said Hinata walking.

"Anything." Replied Naruto.

"What do your tattoos mean? They seem to have a pattern but I can't figure it out?" Said Hinata as she stopped, looking at Naruto.

Stopping, Naruto took off his shirt as he revealed his body with tattoos to Hinata.

"It is a Forbidden Technique that I found about in the island. It is the strongest Jutsu to ever exists but the use of it comes with a great cost. That's why I don't plan on using it, ever." Said Naruto as he put back his shirt.

"Then why did you put it on you if you are never going to use it?" Said Hinata confused.

"To protect the ones that I love if it ever comes to that. To protect you and all the others back at the island." Said Naruto with a faint smile.

"Where exactly did you find that technique?" Asked Hinata.

"The island used to be the place where Uzumaki clan used to live. They were masters of sealing jutsus and all other elemental techniques. Other countries waged war at them, perishing nearly all the Uzumaki and destroying or robbing everything. Or so they thought. Before the war, the people of Uzumaki build an underground library with every scroll created from the beginning of time till the time they were perished. It is Highly sealed and can be opened only by the blood of an Uzumaki." Naruto finished the story leaving Hinata shocked.

"What else is there that you havn't told me?" Said Hinata.

"A lot more stuff. But all in a good time and for now, let's enjoy this lovely day.

Saying that, he wrapped his arm around her waist, walking happily through the road, without an idea of what was happening on the other side of the world.

\- Time skip 3 days -

Naruto and Hinata had reached a village and they decided to stay there for some time before moving again to their destination. Naruto had found a hotel and he booked a room for them. They got inside their room where they had a shower each and changed into fresh clothes. Deciding to explore this village, they both got ready and walked out of the hotel, walking hand to hand around the streets of the small village.

Doing a lap around the village, they stopped at a restaurant to eat some decent meal. After ordering, they were waiting for their meals until Naruto overheard some guys talking about an interesting matter.

"Did you hear about the attempt on Hokage's life? I heard he was attacked while in his office." Said a guy on the other side of the restaurant.

"Yeah, I heard about it. I also heard that the ones that attacked him were former friends of him." Said a second guy who was sitting across the other.

"They sure got what they deserved. I can't believe they are still going to give them a burial. I would have let their bodies to rot and get eaten by crows." Said the first guy.

"Yeah. Traitors don't deserve better." Replied the other guy as he took a sip of his drink.

"Do you think it's true what they just said?" Said a concerned Hinata to Naruto.

"I don't know. But why would somebody do it now?" Said Naruto thinking of a reason.

"They said former friends. Kurenai-sensei could have been hurt. She was pregnant when I left." Said Hinata as her eyes filled with tears.

"Let me go see what more I can find out from them." Said Naruto as he stood up and walked over to the table where those guys were talking.

"Hey guys. You mind if I join you?" Said Naruto addressing the two.

"Whatever." Said first guy and Naruto sat down next to him.

"I couldn't help but overhear your conversation just earlier. You know anything more about that?" Said Naruto as he leaned forward on the table.

"Not much really. All that I managed to find out was that there were 5 people involved in that." Said the second guy as he took a sip of his sake drink.

"Any reason known why?" Asked Naruto.

"Who knows. Probably a Coup. Either way, why do you care so much?" Said the first guy staring at Naruto.

"I have a friend there. Just wondering if something happened to him. Is there any info if there might have been a woman in that attempt?" Said Naruto.

"I think I might have heard something about a female attacker but not sure though." Said the second guy.

"Either way, enjoy your drinks guys. These ones are on me." Said Naruto with a smile as he put some cash on the table to cover the drinks of those guys. He then walked back to an awaiting Hinata.

Sitting down, he saw that their foods had arrived and Hinata was waiting for him with concern and impatience.

"I didn't learn much. There were 5 dead at the attack and maybe there might have been a female. Not sure though." Said Naruto.

"What do we do? I need to know if something happened to Kurenai-sensei and her baby." Said Hinata as she was ready to cry again.

"Don't worry. I will do whatever I can. I promise you." Said Naruto as he took her hands and held them tightly.

After they finished their meal, they had decided to go back to their hotel room. Stripping down to their underwear, they both laid on the bed, looking at each other.

Leaning forward, Naruto captured her lips, making her release a light moan in the kiss. Pulling her on top of him, his hands moved along her body and finally stopped at her firm rear. Groping a handful of her ass, he made her moan louder and managed to shove his tongue inside her mouth, wrestling her own in a battle. His hands leaving her rear, they found a better place behind her back at the bra lock, pulling it sideways and unclasping her bra. As soon as he did that, her bra fell off her arms, showing her cleavage to him.

Flipping her under him, Naruto pinned her down, kissing and sucking her neck as with his hands he kneaded her marvelous breasts. They were so soft that Naruto's fingers would sometimes disappear in her flesh when he squeezed them. Moving down from her neck to her breasts, he took a nipple in his mouth while playing with the other breast. Switching from time to time, he gave both her nipples the same treatment and hearing her moan, made him think he was doing the right moves. He wanted to please her more so he hands moved further, tugging the sides of her underwear.

When he pulled them down a bit, Hinata stopped moaning and with a swift move she was out of his grip and on the side of the bed, showing him her back. Naruto was shocked to say the least so he approached her slowly to see what was wrong with her. As he went close to her, she was sobbing, her eyes full of tears as some had left her eyes and were rolling down her cheek.

"I am sorry if I did something wrong. You seemed to enjoy it earlier." Said Naruto as he put a hand on her shoulder.

"You did nothing wrong. In fact, it felt amazing." Said Hinata as she continued crying.

"Then talk to me. What is wrong?" Said Naruto as he turned her around so she would face him.

"I can't. I just can't. Please... don't make me talk about it. Please." Said Hinata as she lunged at his chest, crying even more.

"It's okay. I won't push you to do things you don't want to do. I would never do that." Said Naruto, rubbing her back to comfort her.

She continued crying for a few more minutes and when she stopped, she had fallen asleep. Grabbing her, he laid her comfortably in the bed, putting back her bra on place and covering her with the covers. Sitting at the side of the bed, he looked over her as she seemed to calm down in her sleep.

"What did they do to you Hinata?" Was what Naruto said before he decided to go to bed and join Hinata.

-End of Chapter 6 -

Ok. That was it for this chapter. Hope it cleared things up a bit as much as it left more mysteries for next chapters to explain. Please try to be kind in the comment section. If not, your comment will simply be deleted.

Other stories will be updated to so no worries.

See yaa next time...


	7. Chapter 7

You guys have been smashing it on the support for the story and I can't be more happy. The story may be a bit rushed but it will start to make sense in the next chapters as I always say. Thanks to everyone in the kind comments and for voting and Favoriting the story. Much appreciated.

\- Chapter 7 -

Hinata and Naruto had finally managed to make it to the village where Naruto and Jiraya had first met Tsunade. Their journey to there had been mostly silent because Naruto didn't want to bring up what had occurred a few nights ago. They settled in yet again in a hotel to rest, as the journey had been long and tiring.

After they had rested and where refreshed, they decided to go out and start looking around for a certain blonde. The first thing that came in there mind about where to look for, was gambling places. Walking hand by hand, they reached at the first gambling site. Passing through the security, they were inside where a lot of old men where gambling, with whores around their arms.

Naruto looked around, seeing no sign of Tsunade, he decided to approach a guy who was surrounded by security and was alone at a what seemed, A BlackJack table. Walking slowly towards him, he was stopped by security.

"I just want to talk to the boss here." Said Naruto. Security looked at the boss and with a nod from him, Naruto was let to pass along with Hinata.

"What do you want brat? Can't you see I am busy?" Said the Boss as he smoked a large cigarette.

"I need some information about a certain person. I am sure you could help me with that." Said Naruto as he stood in front of the man.

"If you need help finding someone, then go to the authorities. I am no police or helping organisation." Said the man taking a breath from his cigarette.

"So if you are not gonna help me, then how about we do some business?" Said Naruto sitting down on a chair near the table.

"What do you suggest?" Said the man as he leaned forward.

"How about a game of BlackJack? I win, you give me the information I need. I lose, I become your bodyguard for life." Said Naruto as Hinata looked at him strangely.

"Why would I need another bodyguard? I already got plenty skillful ones." Said the boss pointing at a bodyguard to take Naruto out of there.

As the bodyguard tapped on Naruto's shoulder, Naruto grabbed him by the back of his head, smashing his skull on the blackjack table.

"You have quiet the weak security. You would need a ninja security like me. So what do you say?" Said Naruto as he straightened on the chair.

"Alright young man. But be noticed, I didn't become the boss for no reason. No one has beaten me in Blackjack." Said the boss.

"I will take my chances. Best out of 3?" Said Naruto and the man just nodded and called for a dealer to do his job.

The game started and the dealer gave them each two cards, on flipped backwards and one showing. The boss had a showing Jack and Naruto had a showing Ace. It was Naruto's time to either Hit or stay. Flipping his backwards card, it was a 6. Having a 17 now in his hands he decided to Stay.

Having the Jack, Boss flipped his other card showing it was a 5. Being in disadvantage, he was forced to Hit. Getting another card from the dealer, he flipped it, seeing it is a 7. Now his Total was 22 and he was busted. Now it was 1-0 for Naruto.

"Luck hits everyone sometimes. We still have 2 more games, so don't get your hopes up yet." Said the boss, discarding the former cards and receiving new ones from the dealer.

Naruto had a 2 upwards and the Boss had a 4 upwards. Going first, the Boss flipped his other cards, it being a 7. Smirking, he called a Hit from the dealer. Receiving his card, he flipped it, it being a King. He had just hit BlackJack, winning the round.

"Like I said kiddo. Your win was just luck." Said the Boss as he smirked.

"We'll see about that." Said Naruto as he smiled.

The third and final round had started, both receiving their cards. Naruto had a Queen upwards and the Boss had a 9 upward. It was Naruto's turn to start so he flipped his card, it was a Jack. Smirking, he looked at the boss, who seemed to boil in the inside.

"I am staying. Good luck." Said Naruto as he looked at Hinata and winked.

Flipping his card, Boss had underneath a 2. Now he just needed a face card or 10 to win, or a 9 to draw. Requesting a hit, he received a backwards card. His forehead started sweating as his fingers touched the card. Flipping it, he was shocked to see it was a 8. This meant he had 19. He had just lost to a kid.

"You lose old man. Now about the information I want?" Said Naruto.

"Fine. Whatever. Tell me what do you need and get off of my face?" Said the Boss, definitely pissed at Naruto.

"Tell me where Tsunade Senju is. I know she must have been here recently and she has a reputation on loosing. I am sure you got a huge profit from her being here." Said Naruto.

"She was here just a few days ago. But she has a place where she stays before she comes here to lose all her money. It is a cottage on the side of the mountain in front of the village. She stays there with that other lady. That's where you'll find her. Now get away from me and never come back." Said the Boss as he smoked his large cigarette.

After getting the info, they left the gambling site, looking at the large hill in front of the village.

"You up for some mountain climbing?" Said Naruto to Hinata with a smile.

"Sure. Try to keep up." Said Hinata knowing she was deeply wrong and she had not even close the size of stamina Naruto had.

"Ou. Getting a little cocky now are we?" Said Naruto. "I have a better idea." Said Naruto as he sat in front of Hinata." How about I try to do it with you on my back?" Said Naruto smiling widely.

"I can walk, you know." Said Hinata as she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"I know. But you wouldn't want to get tired now,would you?" Said Naruto knowing she wouldnt make it to the top.

"Alright. If you say so." Said Hinata as she leaned on Naruto's back, wrapping her arms around his neck as Naruto got a hold of her thighs with his hands, keeping her in place.

They started climbing the hill and after some time, Naruto had already made it to the middle of it, following a walked path.

"Hinata. Can we talk for a moment?" Said Naruto as he continued to walk.

"Yes. What about?" Said Hinata as she leaned her head at his temple.

"What did they do to you? Why did you act like that nights ago? I know this is a sensitive matter to you, but please talk to me. I deserve to know." Said Naruto as he stopped walking and put her down on the grass, sitting along side her. Hinata already had tears in her eyes ready to release.

"It happened 2 years ago. It was the daily scolding and beating by my father. He kept calling me weak and worthless. As he was beating me, he took away my position as heir for the Clan." Said Hinata as she was sobbing .

"Let it all out Hinata. I am here for you." Said Naruto as he took her in his arms.

"After that, he wanted to make sure that there would never be any weak Hyugas from his bloodline. So he took a kunai and he...he...he stabbed me. In my womb." Said Hinata as she was crying aloud now, her tears streaming down her cheeks like waterfalls.

Pulling her head into his shoulder, he held her as she cried her pain away, while he too had started filling his eyes with tears, feeling the pain Hinata had inside of her.

"I can't. I can't have children Naruto. I won't be able to be a mother." Muffled out Hinata as she continued crying.

"We will fix this Hinata. I promise. We will fix it together." Said Naruto rubbing her back and her hair trying to comfort her the best he could. Staying at the same position for almost an hour, Hinata had managed to calm down. She stood up, rubbing the leftover tears away from her red eyes.

"Come on. We have a Sannin to find." Said Hinata as she forced a smile.

"Are you okay now? We can rest more if you need it." Said Naruto as he stood up too.

"I'm alright now. We can move on." Said Hinata.

"Okay then." Said Naruto walking beside her.

Almost 1 more hour of walking along the path, they finally reached the cottage they were searching for. It had vines creeping at the side of the walls and some people would count it as an unhabitated place, but a small light coming from the window showed that people lived in this place. Looking at Hinata then back at the cottage, he went to the door and knocked on it. It took a few seconds and the door opened, showing a young woman with two blonde ponytails and a gem like tattoo on her forehead. As soon as Tsunade laid eyes on the people in front of her, a vein appeared on forehead as she threw a quick jab, sending Naruto flying throw the trees and stopping at a large log. She lunged straight forward to him, landing on top of him as she started beating the life out of Naruto.

"You thought it would be funny to dress as the person I cared about most and show in front of my house? You just signed up for a very painful death." Said Tsunade as she pounded on Naruto.

On the other side, Shizune had appeared at the front door where she saw a person she didn't think she would see.

"Hinata? What are you doing here?" Said Shizune surprised.

"No time to explain. We have to stop Tsunade from killing Naruto." Said Hinata as she rushed to the place where Tsunade was beating Naruto.

"Naruto?" Said Shizune shocked as she followed Hinata.

Seconds later, they joined Tsunade and Naruto. Even though Naruto was getting beaten by Tsunade, he didn't even try to fight back but he just took the punches, wounds opening over his face and body as he started bleeding.

"Tsunade Stop. He is the real Naruto. You are killing him." Screamed Hinata as she ran towards Tsunade.

"Hinata? What are you doing here?" Said Tsunade as she stopped punching, blood dripping from her knuckles.

"He is Naruto. I came with him to find you. Check the necklace on him if you don't trust me." Said Hinata pointing at Naruto's neck.

Tearing his shirt open, without another doubt, in his neck was the crystal necklace she had given to Naruto years back. Looking at Naruto smile, her eyes filled with tears as she dropped over Naruto, crying her eyes off over him.

"How could you do this to me? How could you leave me like that? I cared about you." Said Tsunade as she hugged tightly Naruto, making him groan in pain as a few ribs cracked.

"I you don't squeeze the life out of me maybe I will tell you everything." Said Naruto as he winced in pain.

Letting go of him, she helped him up on his feet, putting an arm over her shoulders.

"Hey Shizune." Said Naruto as he grinned.

"Hey Naruto. Glad to see you are alive." Said Shizune as she let a few tears escape her eyes.

Putting him inside the cottage, Shizune and Hinata brought him something to clear the blood as Tsunade closed his wounds with her healing techniques. Getting him all patched up, they sat on the chairs of the table as Naruto started talking and explained everything that had happened to him to Tsunade and Shizune and the reason he didn't make himself noticeable till now. After 1 hour of talking, everything was summarised and everyone had caught up with the happenings.

"So why did you come to find me?" Said Tsunade.

"For a few reasons. One of them is for you to be our leader back at the island and help us make it a legit village as it once was. Second reason is that we need a strong medic to help us in emergencies. And to help me with other things." Said Naruto as he looked at Hinata.

"I see. But I don't know if I am able to do that job again." Said Tsunade."And my healing techniques are a bit out of shape. I didn't have a chance to practise them a lot here."

"I think you are perfect for the job. And you have a student there who has basic knowledge of Healing techniques. Help Ino upgrade her techniques and that should help you get in shape for what you need to do." Said Naruto. "Beside, I have accomplished what your Grandfather wanted and have brought peace between tailed beasts and gathered them all together."

"Ok. We will come with you. And tell me the real reason why you need me as a medic there?" Said Tsunade as she stared at Naruto.

"I need a strong medic to help me take Bird Cage seal off from Hinata and Neji. I know how to do that but without a medic looking over them as I do it, their brains could get fried. That's why I havn't tried it yet." Said Naruto as he held Hinata's hand.

"What? When did Hinata get the Bird Cage seal? Why?" Said Tsunade as a vein popped at her forehead.

"It was after you left. My father got mad at me. He hurt me and put the bird cage seal on me." Said Hinata as she tightened her grip at Naruto's hand.

"That son of a bitch. I will tear him into pieces when I meet him." Said Tsunade as she punched the table, making it turn into small chunks of wood.

"So, shall we get going then?" Said Naruto as he stood up, holding Hinata's hand.

"Let's go before I get more mad." Said Tsunade as she tried to calm down but to no avail.

"Okay then. You and Shizune grab me and I will send us there." Said Naruto as Tsunade and Shizune did as told and in a flash, they were gone from there.

\- End of Chapter 7-

Alright,Alright, Alright.

Another chapter done.

See you guys on next update.

Whenever that is.


	8. Chapter 8

I am back with another chapter of Rogue so please enjoy.

\- Chapter 8 -

It had been a week since Naruto had brought Tsunade and Shizune to the village. Tsunade was happy to see the utopia Naruto had created at a ruined place like this with all the Bijuu at peace with each other. Everyone was training hard and sparing with each other,trying to improve their skills and strength. What was more important, Naruto had opened the seal of the Hidden Library for everyone to be able to study there. Everyone had started searching for scrolls, which were in their type of fighting style and trying to learn new moves. Right now, Hinata was in the Library, Water type scrolls scattered over her desk as she studied them. She was caught up reading that she didn't sense the presence of another person there.

"Booo!" Said Naruto to her ear as he touched her sides, making Hinata yelp and jump in air from panick.

"Naruto! Why did you do that? My heart is in my throat right now." Said Hinata as she tried to balance her breathing.

"You were so caught up in reading I just couldn't resist. Sorry about that." Said Naruto as he rubbed his neck.

"Just, don't ever do that again." Said Hinata as she fixed her breathing.

"Alright, I won't. So what are you reading?" Said Naruto as he took a seat next to her.

"Water type techniques. I want to learn as much as I can." Said Hinata as she went back to reading, pushing her hair behind her ear, giving Naruto a clear view at her beautiful face.

"I could help you with that. If you are interested, of course." Said Naruto as he looked at her.

"Sure I am. Help me." Said Hinata as she turned towards him.

"Sure. But it comes with a prize." Said Naruto with a devious grin.

"Oh. And what might that be?" Said Hinata truly knowing what he wanted.

"I don't know. A taste of your lips. Of your skin, of you." Said Naruto as he leaned forward.

"Oh I can deliver that." Said Hinata as she left her seat and sat on Naruto's lap.

Facing him, she put her thighs on his sides as she leaned in and locked his lips with hers. Locking her arms around his neck, she deepened the kiss, nipping at his lower lip. Slipping her tongue inside his mouth, she met his and a wrestling battle commenced between them. Naruto was surprised at how Hinata was taking the lead and he decided to let her keep doing this. Leaving his mouth with a trail of saliva between them, Hinata left kisses along his jawline and moving upwards to his neck, all the way to his earlobe. Licking and biting lightly at his earlobe, Hinata heard Naruto moan. As she continued kissing and licking him, she had exposed her pale neck to Naruto, who took advantage, biting her white soft skin, leaving a mark on her neck which was followed by many others, filling the side of her neck full of hickeys. Hinata left his earlobe, staring at his blue eyes for a moment before giving him one more kiss and pulling away.

"Wow. That's certainly new." Said Naruto making Hinata blush.

"So will you help me now?" Said Hinata.

"After that, You bet I will." Said Naruto as he gripped her hips to hold her as he stood up with her in her arms.

"Why did you get up? The scrolls are right here." Said Hinata as she pointed at the scrolls.

"Studying is good. Practise is better." Said Naruto as held her and teleported away to a small lake in the middle of forest.

Putting her down, he sat on the grass next to the lake and Hinata sat next to him.

"So, how much do you know about water manipulation?" Said Naruto as he looked at her.

"Not much. I am able to just create a shield around me while using byakugan." Said Hinata as he mood dropped at the mentioning of Byakugan.

"Ok, that's a start. But what you need to learn about elemental manipulation is that you have to adapt to the element. You have to use your imagination with it but also know the nature of the element you are controlling. For example, water has no actual form or shape, so give it one." Said Naruto as he held Hinata's hand under his palm." Watch this. My type is Wind chakra so watch me use the wind and give it shapes." Said Naruto as he held his palm in front of Hinata. A few seconds later, wind started spinning in circles around his palm, taking the shape of a little twister. Hinata gazed at it in amazement, as the little twister kept spinning until Naruto dispelled it.

"Now your turn. You got water here so try to manipulate it. I believe in you and know that you can do it." Said Naruto as he let go off her hand and let her concentrate.

Hinata closed her eyes, pointing her hand towards the lake and concentrating her chakra. As she focused as hard as she could, the water on the lake started pointing upwards as it started to take the form of a snake. Moving her hand towards her, the snake approached her as it came near Hinata and Naruto. Hinata opened her eyes, to see the thing she had created in front of her. Happy at her success, she broke her focus and the water snake she had created exploded, spraying water all over Naruto and Hinata getting them wet, but Hinata didn't care as she turned towards Naruto and kissed him.

"Thank you Naruto. I did it." Said Hinata as she hugged him tightly.

"Anything for you Hinata." Said Naruto as he returned the hug.

"Hate to interrupt you love doves but Tsunade called for you. She said she was ready." Said Kiba as he was on top of Akamaru who was on top of a branch.

"She's ready? Then let's waste no more time." Said Naruto as he grabbed Hinata and teleported to where Tsunade was leaving Kiba behind.

"Is it true? Are you totally ready to do it?" Said Naruto as he held Hinata close to him.

"Totally positive. I worked around the clock to get my skills back to their level and now I am ready. It all depends on Hinata if she is mentally ready for this." Said Tsunade as she looked at Hinata who hung close to Naruto.

"I trust you both. Let's do this." Said Hinata as she stepped forward.

"Alright then. Come with me." Said Tsunade and Naruto with Hinata followed her down the hall.

They reached a room and got inside. There was a bed in the middle of the room. It had leather straps on the both sides in the middle and at the end of her bed.

"Lay on that bed Hinata." Said Tsunade and hinata complied.

"This straps are to keep you steady during the process." Said Tsunade as she strapped Hinata's hands and legs on the side of the bed, tightening them to maximum.

As everything was set up, Naruto got to the side of Hinata, moving the hair away from her face.

"Everything will be alright." Said Naruto as he kissed her.

"I know. I got you here. I don't have to worry about anything." Said Hinata kissing him back and laying her head on the bed.

"Hinata bite this. Better than biting your tongue." Said Tsunade as she put a piece of leather belt between Hinata's teeth and she bit it.

Naruto got into position behind her head Tsunade was on her side, giving health care to Hinata's brain and protecting it from any injury. Breathing heavily, Naruto did a series of handsigns and when he was done, his palms started glowing in a dark aura. Putting one hand over another, he placed them on top of Hinata's forehead and her seal. The moment his palm made contact with her skin, Hinata bit hard on the belt, grunting as much as she was allowed to as she would have screamed her lungs out if it wasn't for the belt in her mouth. Her body started squirming from the intense pain, trying to get free from the straps around her limbs.

As she squirmed on the bed, Naruto put more chakra on his hands, making them glow even more. Holding them like that for a few seconds, the aura around his hands started to point itself to the seal on Hinata's forehead. At this, the pain became so unbearable for Hinata that she got unconscious. As the aura was transferred from his palm to the seal, the seal started to burn from the sides, disappearing bit by bit from her forehead until there was not even a sign from the seal on her forehead expect a pattern of burned skin where the seal used to be.

Dropping down on his knees, Naruto breathed heavily. The jutsu had drained him a bit, but what consumed all of his forces was the stress and pain he felt for Hinata and the fear of loosing her if he screwed up.

"How is she?" Asked Naruto at Tsunade.

"She will be fine, better now because of you." Said Tsunade with a smile as she patted his shoulder.

"There is still one more thing you have to do to her." Said Naruto while looking at Hinata's unconscious body.

"What is it?" Said Tsunade.

"Fix her womb. Her 'father' had stabbed her and hurt her badly there. Please do what you can to fix her. This is your chance as she is still unconscious so she won't feel pain." Said Naruto as he looked at Tsunade with pleading eyes.

"I will start right now, but I will have to undress her since my chakra won't go through clothes. I will need you to step outside." Said Tsunade as she pointed at the door.

"I have already seen her nearly totally naked. Why do I have to go out?" Said Naruto.

"But not totally naked yet so you will get to see her like that when she will allow you. Now, you are not needed here so go now." Said Tsunade pushing him towards the door.

Naruto agreed to get out, deciding to respect Hinata. Closing the door behind him, he sat on the floor for the next hour as he was joined by Gaara. Gaara was relieved to hear that taking the seal away had been a success and he decided to give Naruto company while he waited impatienty outside the door. Half an hour more and Tsunade opened the door, both Naruto and Gaara standing up to hear the news.

"How did it go?" Said Naruto.

"The damage was severe but I managed to patch her inner wound and healed them. She is potent again but she will need at least 2 weeks of rest from all this strain, so no exhausting doings." Said Tsunade with a smile.

Naruto jumped at her, hugging her tightly as tears rolled down his cheeks." Thank you, thank you, thank you..." Naruto repeated it over and over as happiness had invaded his brain.

"Go take her home and let her rest. She must come to her senses in the morning. I will do visits on her to see how she is progressing daily." Said Tsunade as she moved away with Gaara.

Naruto went over to Hinata, lifting her bridal style and teleporting to his bedroom, where he laid her on his bed, covering her with sheets. Even though she had been through a hell of pain, she sighed happily when Naruto covered her body with sheets.

\- Konoha-

It had been a week since Kakashi had requested for Sasuke to appear to him and he still hadn't come. Even though he had officially returned to village after his attempt to leave it years ago, he still wandered away from the village and came only when summoned by Hokage for missions.

He was watching through the window when someone knocked on his door.

"Come in." Said Kakashi loud enough for the person on the other side of the door to hear.

The door opened and in came the person he had called for, Sasuke Uchiba who walked arrogantly over to a seat next to his desk and laid on it.

"Glad to see my student decided to answer my calling. Welcome Sasuke." Said Kakashi with a smile though his mask.

"Cut the crap, Orochimaru! Just tell my why the hell you need me for." Said Sasuke in a cocky voice.

\- End of Chapter 8-

PLOT TWIST!


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you for the support and continue to do it. Please.

\- Chapter 9 -

"Where is the respect for your mentor these days?" Said Orochimaru as he sat on Hokage's seat.

"Why did you call me?" Said Sasuke as he got irritated by the snake.

"I have a job for you to do. It seems like your so lost rival that you killed at Valley of the End and Kakashi left for dead, turns out he survived and now wants revenge for what we did to him." Said Orochimaru as he kept looking like Kakashi.

"That scarecrow was a useless piece of shit. He couldn't just get the job done now, could he?" Said Sasuke as he got angry and sparks of lightning sprang from his hand.

"Well, he did something good on offering me this body and Sharingan for 3 years so that I wouldn't get your Sharingan. But you can fix what he left broken." Said Orochimaru as he smirked through the mask.

"What should I do?" Said Sasuke as he calmed down.

"Find that tiny little hole where he is hiding and bring him to me. If he resists, kill him. Take whoever you need to find him." Said Orochimaru as he stared at his student.

"I'll take my own team of Karin, Suigetsu and Yuugo. Also that annoying Haruno. She might be of some use." Said Sasuke as he got up to leave.

"Good luck. And succeed at whatever it takes." Said Orochimaru and Sasuke left the office to gather his team.

\- The Island -

It was morning after the day Hinata was relinquished of her Seal. Hinata had been sleeping when a few rays of sunshine hit her face and caused her to wake up. She opened hey eyes slowly with a bit of pain caused from the harsh sun rays. When she woke up completely, she didn't remember how she had gotten to bad. The only thing she remembered was a lot of pain and her fainting. She looked at her side to see Naruto holding her hand in his as his body was hing by the side of the bed and only his head laid on the mattress of the bed. Hinata smiled as tightened her grip on his hand, causing him to stir on his sleep and wake up. On instinct he looked at Hinata if she was in pain or if she needed something hut he saw her smiling and his heart melted at the sight.

"Hey." Said Hinata as she smiled.

"Hey there. Had me worried for a bit." Said Naruto as he kissed her hand.

"I'm fine. Thanks to you." Said Hinata as she tried to get up but Naruto stopped her.

"You shouldn't get up. Tsunade's orders." Said Naruto as he adjusted her pillows and pushed her at a sitting position on the bed.

"Oh. Then you should join me here and get some rest. My orders." Said Hinata with a smirk.

"As you wish, my lady." Said Naruto bowing jokingly and joined her on the bed beside her.

"You feel any pain or you need anything?" Said Naruto as he laid his head on her lap.

"I'm fine. My head and stomach hurt a bit but it's alright." Said Hinata as she traced her fingers through his wild hair.

"Tsunade healed your womb last night. We used the chance since you were unconscious and you wouldn't feel any pain." Said Naruto as he got up and stared at her eyes.

"You did it? For real?" Said Hinata who couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Yeah, for real. She said you need to stay put for like 2 weeks so that you heal completely." Said Naruto smiling.

Hinata didn't say anything else and she just kissed him with all the love she had. Naruto returned the kiss, happy that Hinata was happy again. As their make out session continued, the door of the bedroom opened and Tsunade barged in.

"Don't you know how to knock?" Said Naruto as he went back to kissing Hinata.

"Knock. Knock. Now cut it off. I need to check Hinata." Said Tsunade as she walked towards the couple.

"Alright then. I need a shower anyways." Said Naruto as he gave Hinata one last kiss before leaving for the bathroom.

"And I thought I missed him and his antics." Said Tsunade as she shook her head.

"Thank you lady Tsunade for what you did last night for me. It means a lot." Said Hinata bowing her head at Tsunade.

"Never mention it. No one deserves what happened to you. Now let's continue with the check up." Said Tsunade as she got a hold of Hinata's wrist checking her pulse. It was just a bit rushed but she could understand the reason.

"So how are you feeling? Do your eyes hurt? Any pain in your abdomen?" Said Tsunade as she looked at Hinata.

"I feel fine. Sometimes my eyes itch slightly but it passes quickly." Said Hinata.

"I see. That's common after what occurred with you. Also I have to warn you about something." Said Tsunade as she smirked.

"What is it?" Said Hinata worried.

"Since your womb is healed, your periods are back with it." Said Tsunade as she giggled.

"I can manage. Besides, a small price is nothing." Said Hinata as she smiled.

"All right. My job is done for today here. You should take rest. Also I recommend not doing 'it' with Naruto just yet. Your womb is just healed and it needs some time to adjust." Said Tsunade looking at Hinata who blushed dark red.

"Okay." Said Hinata, her face red.

"See you later then." Said Tsunade as she left the room. Ass soon as she left, Naruto came back wearing a pair of boxers and a tank top.

"How did your check up go?" Said Naruto as he sat on the bed.

"It went well. I am fine." Said Hinata.

"I am glad to hear that." Said Naruto leaning in and kissing her.

"You going somewhere today?" Said Hinata.

"I will train with Gaara a bit. I will leave a clone here with you to keep an eye on you." Said Naruto as he put on a pair of fresh clothes.

"Can I come with you?" Said Hinata as she sat up on the bed, putting her feet on the floor.

"Tsunade said you need rest." Said Naruto as he looked at her.

"I won't train with you. I just don't want to stay in bed all the time." Said Hinata as she stood up.

"Alright. But you are only watching. Don't try to do anything." Said Naruto looking at her.

"I promise." Said Hinata kissing him briefly.

They moved to the part where Naruto and Gaara were supposed to train. The guys started training as Hinata sat on a branch, watching as they sparred. It went like that for hours and they still didn't seem to stop anytime soon. She didn't mind it at all as she just wanted to never leave Naruto's side and be by him. As she was enjoying the show, her sight started to blur and she started to feel dizzy. She lost her balance on the branch, falling from it flat on her back and got unconscious.

"HINATAA!" Yelled Naruto as he rushed to her. Lowering himself down, he pulled her on his lap, removing the hair from her face. Checking her pulse, it was still there.

"Hinata. Wake up." Said Naruto shaking her lightly. She slowly opened her eyes, coming back to her senses.

"Hinata. Are you okay? What happened?" Said Naruto as he pulled her closer to himself.

"I am fine. I just lost balance and fell. I'm okay." Said Hinata as she tried to stand up but failed and fell on Naruto's arms.

"We are going home now. You need to rest. I told you to stay home." Said Naruto as he held her up and teleported to his bedroom.

"I'm fine. Really." Said Hinata as Naruto sat her down on top of the bed.

"No you are not. And you are going to rest. Now." Said Naruto as he pulled a pair of Hinata's pajamas and threw them at her.

"You are overreacting Naruto." Said Hinata as she started to change.

"No I am not. You passed out there. It could have been a worse fall from the tree." Said Naruto as he too changed into sleeping clothes and got in bed with her to make sure she slept.

"Fine then." Said Hinata as she turned to the side and closed her eyes.

Soon both of them were asleep. They slept peacefully until an unknown figure came into their room. He was tall with long,grey hair and two horns standing out from his forehead. He had a white robe with magatama around his neck. He approached Hinata slowly, but stopped when Naruto appeared in front of him with a kunai pointing at his neck.

"Who are you and what do you want here?" Said Naruto angry. This caused Hinata to wake up and sit up, scared at unknown person beimg in their bedroom.

"Byakugan Princess." Said the unknown figure as he smiled weakly.

"Byakugan Princess? What are you saying? Answer me!" Shouted Naruto.

'Naruto, Stand Down. He is not a foe.' Came a voice in Naruto's kind which belonged to Kyubi.

'What do you mean stand down? Do you know him?' Replied Naruto to Kyubi.

'He is Hamura Otsutsuki. He is the Brother of the Sage of Six Paths. The one who created me and other Bijuus. So Stand down.' Said Kyubi and Naruto decided to listen to him.

"Okay. Explain why you are here." Said Naruto as he put down his kunai.

"I am here for her. The Byakugan Princess." Said Hamura as he walked towards Hinata, standing in front of her.

"You have the Byakugan. Are you Hyuga?" Said Hinata as she stared at the unknown person.

"I am from what the Hyuga's came to existence. I am Hamura Otsutsuki. And I am here to give you a gift." Said Hamura.

"What gift?" Said Naruto as he came close to Hamura and Hinata.

"Your Byakugan is ready to go to the next stage. I will help you achieve that and I will give you my power. You are the only Hyuga left with a pure heart and I am sure you will put my powers to good use and follow my path." Said Hamura, moving his hand up so his index and middle finger were touching Hinata's forehead. "Keep following the path you are on, Byakugan Princess." Said Hamura as his fingers started to glow while his powers were going to Hinata. When he was done, he slowly faded away, leaving no sign of his presence here.

"Hey. Are you okay." Said Naruto as he approached Hinata, holding her hands.

"My eyes hurt. It's like pulsations coming from my eyes." Said Hinata as she put a hand in front of her face.

"Let's just rest and we will figure this out in the morning." Said Naruto kissing her hand and getting in the bed.

Son both of them went to sleep for the second time this night. These time they slept without anymore interruptions, but the pulsating pain caused Hinata to not have a pleasant sleep. They slept until the sunlight hit them in the morning.

Naruto was first to wake as he checked on Hinata. She stirred from time to time which told him something was hurting her. She finally stopped her stirring and she opened up her eyes slowly, trying to focus them at the surroundings. She finally managed to look at Naruto who had shock written all over his face.

"What? What's wrong?" Said Hinata sitting up.

"Are you feeling okay, Hinata?" Said Naruto as he stared at her in shock.

"I am perfect. The pain stopped and now I feel more relaxed than ever. Why?" Said Hinata.

"You should probably look yourself in the mirror." Said Naruto as he got out of the bed and pulled her towards the mirror.

"I told you Naruto. I feel perfectly fin..." Hinata was stopped in her tracks when she reached the mirror. She looked at her reflection and she was surprised at what she saw. Her eyes that used to be blank and pupil less, were now in a light shade of blue, with blue pupils and a form of a flower around the pupil, which seemed like a white lotus.

"What happened to me?" Said Hinata as she pointed at her eyes in the reflection.

"I don't know. It must have had something to do with that old man giving you his powers. Do you feel anything different in you?" Said Naruto as he pulled her in his embrace.

"It feels like my chakra reserves are upgraded to a level I never thought possible. And I don't feel and pain or hurt from the seal removing or Tsunade healing me. I feel totally fine." Said Hinata hugging Naruto looking for comfort for the unknown things that were happening to her.

"That's amazing. And besides, these new eyes just make you hotter." Said Naruto bringing her face up and kissing her.

"I didn't think there existed more blue eyes than yours. Now I have them." Said Hinata chuckling as she returned the kiss, pushing him on the bed.

As she got on top of him, she continued kissing him with more force than she knew she had inside of her. Just as she started undressing him, their door opened, showing Tsunade who had come to check on Hinata.

\- End of Chapter 9 -

I just hope any of this made sense to you like it did to me. I brougjt the Tenseigan in the story because I think it's a cool dojutsu. And I don't want you to think that I am making Hinata OP. This is all happening for a reason and it will be revealed why in upcoming chapters.

Hope you enjoyed it and until next time, byeee...


	10. Chapter 10

Hey, everyone. I am back to please you with more of this story. Seems you guys are enjoying it and hope you continue to do more.

\- Chapter 10 -

"Hinata you sure you are alright?" Said Tsunade as she did full diagnose on her. Twice.

"I am fine. I don't know why you two are freaking out on me. I have never felt better." Said Hinata.

"Well your eyes changed and you are totally healed as if nothing ever happened to you. You got totally healed in a night span." Said Tsunade looking at Hinata.

"Well, I told you how Hamura Otsutsuki gave her his powers. That changed her eyes and healed her. We should be thankful to him for this." Said Naruto sitting down by Hinata.

"At least he saved me for coming here every morning and finding you two on top of each other. See you two later." Said Tsunade as she left the place.

"That's a problem gone." Said Naruto delivering a kiss to Hinata.

\- Sasuke and His Team -

"So we were sent to hunt down Naruto without even a clue on what way he went?" Said Suigetsu as he took a sip from his drink.

"He is a loose end that needs to be dealt with. So we will walk every inch of the place if we have to to find him." Said Sasuke sitting on a branch.

"So he is alive? How is that possible? I thought he died after your battle with him." Said Sakura looking at Sasuke for an answer.

"It doesn't matter how he is alive. All you need to know is that we have to track him down and kill him. No shut up." Said Sasuke with a stern voice at Sakura making her stop talking. She turned around and sat on a log, her head down. Karin just smirked from the other side.

"What's our move once we find where he is? We still don't know with how many other ninjas he is hanging around with." Said Jugo, who was calm at the moment.

"We scout or surroundings and we analyze what is our best take on him, but until then you all follow my orders. Understood?" Said Sasuke as he stared at everyone and they nodded their heads. "Resting time is over, time to move." Said Sasuke getting up. Soon after they moved from there, continuing their manhunt.

\- Island -

Shikamaru was laying on a field, doing on thing he knew how to do best, stare endlessly at the moving clouds in the sky. His mind calm, not minding anything around him, concentrating only at the white clouds. He was in a state of half sleep when a cold breeze came on his face, opening his eyes. Looking from where the breeze came from, he saw his somewhat rival, Temari. She was holding her fan with half a moon opened.

" Glad to see you are still that lazy ass good for nothing guy." Said Temari as she approached Shikamaru.

"Last time I checked, I got you trapped in my shadows." Said Shikamaru as he returned his gaze at the clouds.

"And after that, as I remember you gave up. And then I had to save your ass from yet another girl kicking your ass." Said Temari, laying her fan in the ground and sitting next to Shikamaru.

"I had it but you decided to play hero so I just let you get your fun." Said Shikamaru as he sat up.

"Yeah Right. So what are you doing here? Got nothing better to do?" Said Temari looking at him.

"What is better than just laying here and relaxing. What about you?" Said Shikamaru as he fell backwards on the grass.

"Needed to relax a bit." Said Temari as she joined him on the soft grass.

"I never got to know. How come you got here with Gaara and the others?" Said Shikamaru.

"Well...

========== Flashback, start================

The Sand Siblings were resting at their home, when Gaara felt a chakra signature he thought he wouldn't ever sense. Standing up, he moved to the door, opening it when in front of hit was a person thought dead by all of the world.

"Naruto? How is that possible?" Said Gaara shocked.

"We need to talk. In private." Said Naruto serious.

"Sure, get in. Inside are only Temari and Kankuro." Said Gaara opening space for Naruto to get in.

"I am here to get you out of this place and join me." Said Naruto getting a shocked expression from the three siblings.

"What? You can't be serious?" Said Kankuro as he looked at Naruto's face with no changings on it after he said it." Oh My God. You are serious." Said Kankuro.

"Why do you want to abandon my village and come with you?" Said Gaara.

"'My village'. Gaara there is no normal village that will ever accept us. The so called village both of us sweared to protect, have turned their backs on us countless times. They even left me for dead after you came to stop our so called rescuing team for Sasuke. And how many times in the past have they attempted to finish your life? Just answer me." Said Naruto dead serious.

"Too many times." Said Gaara hanging his head down.

"And you think you will ever trust them that they will stop coming after you until you are dead? The only people that care about you are in this room, no one else." Said Naruto and saw that everyone in the room agreed with his last statement, even though it hurt Gaara hearing it.

"So, what plans do you have for after you take me from here?" Said Gaara his head still down.

"We go and gather every one else like use and we leave our so called homes who treat us and our bijuus only like weapons and not like people. Then we create our own home, were all of us are treated the same. I already have the place." Said Naruto, calming down.

"Fine, I will come, but with one condition. I take Kankuro and Temari with me. Also one more other person that I trust, Matsuri. Agree to this and you got me." Said Gaara, folding his arms.

"As long as they are trustworthy, they come with us." Said Naruto. "We leave now, Jiraya is already outside of the village waiting for us. He has been gathering info on the Jinchuriki for years and he knows where to find them." Said Naruto. Minutes later, they left the house, took Matsuri with them and left the Suna for good.

=============== Flashback, end================================

"... and that's is how we got here. Almost the same story with the others." Said Temari.

"Wow. Naruto sure has changed. Troublesome." Said Shikamaru.

"Can you blame him? If you were betrayed like he was, left aside your whole life, how would you act afterwards?" Said Temari as she looked towards Shika.

"Too troublesome even to think about it." Said Shikamaru.

"But he seems to brighten up a bit ever since he brought you all and Hinata here. Seems like Hinata is making him happy again. He never used to smile before." Said Temari as she got up. She extended her hand to him, helping him up.

"A woman surely is able to change a man's heart." Said Shikamaru." Relaxing sure gets you hungry, wanna eat something." Said Shikamaru as he looked at Temari.

"Sure. I'd like to." Said Temari as they left the field.

\- Naruto and Hinata-

Both Naruto and Hinata were on an open field trying to learn about Hinata's new powers. Their success until now was absolutely, Nothing. One thing they learned was that Hinata could still use byakugan.

"That Hamura guy should have left a tutorial book along with his powers." Joked Naruto rubbing his neck.

"Yeah, that would come in hand about now." Said Hinata as she sat on the ground.

"Maybe I know a way how to tap in your powers. When Jiraya trained me before chunnin exams, he made me use all of my chakra reserves so that I could use Kyubi's chakra aterwards. How about we give it a try?" Said Naruto extending a hand to her.

"What could we lose from it?" Said Hinata standing up and going in Byakugan fighting stance.

And so they started sparring with each other. Hinata went left and right, up and down with her attacks but Naruto's speed was way over hers so she missed 90% of her attacks. As she continued attacking, Naruto only stayed on the defensive, not going for any attack what so ever. This was taking a toll on Hinata as her breathing started to get heavier and her moves slower. That was until she went for one last desperate attack on Naruto when her hand was surrounded by a blue chakra. Landing her attack flat on Naruto's stomach, she sent him flying to a tree. Her hand kept glowing in blue and it was spreading around her arm but she rushed to check on Naruto first.

"I am so sorry Naruto." Said Hinata putting her glowing hand on the place she had hit him.

"It's okay. I am alright." Said Naruto sitting up,causing Hinata to move her hand from his stomach.

As her hand moved away, a ball of chakra followed it as it left Naruto's body.

"Hinata stop it. You are draining me from my powers." Said Naruto as he felt weaker and weaker.

"I don't know how. I can't control it." Said Hinata stopping the movement of her hand to not cause anymore damage.

"Focus. Relax, you can do it." Said Naruto.

"I will try..." said Hinata as she closed her eyes, breathing, trying to calm herself down first. Feeling more focused , she tried pushing the ball of chakra back into Naruto. Moving it slowly bit by bit to Naruto's body, she felt his body accepting back the chakra. Slowly, she put it fully back in, sighing in relief at it. Concentrating, she was able to make the chakra on her arm vanish.

"See. I told you we could figure it out." Said Naruto pulling her close.

"But I can't control it." Said Hinata putting her head on his chest.

"We can make it happen, but some other day. That chakra absorbing thing got me hungry. How about we go home and you cook me something marvelous like you always do." Said Naruto lifting her face up.

"I guess I owe you that. And I am tired too." Said Hinata kissing him.

"Let's go home." Said Naruto as he teleported them in their house.

"I will take a quick shower so you take the ingredients for whatever you want me to cook you." Said Hinata turning around and leaving.

"Any chance I can join you?" Said Naruto making her stop in her tracks.

"No." Said Hinata sticking her tongue out and moving away. This made Naruto chuckle as he did what Hinata had asked him to do.

A few minutes later Hinata came out of the shower, wearing a large t-shirt and underwear. Moving to the kitchen, she looked at the ingredients Naruto had pulled out and it led to one food, Ramen. She went on to make the food for both of them. After she was done, they sat down and ate the Ramen, both finishing their bowls to the end. As Hinata was washing the dishes, she felt Naruto's arms wrap around her.

"Thank you Hinata." Said Naruto laying his head on her shoulder.

"Don't ever thank me. You have done more for me over the years than I could ever do for you." Said Hinata as she left the bowl on the sink and turned around to face him.

"You can't imagine the effect you have on me. You are the only thing that makes me smile right now." Said Naruto moving closer to her.

"You have done the same for me." Said Hinata moving her hand over his cheek.

"I just love you." Said Naruto leaning in and kissing her full of love.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she returned the kiss, pulling him closer towards her and wrapping her kegs around his waist. Lifting her up, Naruto moved to the couch in livingroom, laying there with her on top of him. Continuing their kiss, Naruto rubbed his hands over Hinata's soft thighs as Hinata started removing his shirt. Pulling his shirt up, she put it over her face and with a evil smirk, she started tickling Naruto over his ribcage, making him laugh hard under the shirt. Naruto was laughing uncontrollably as Hinata continued tickling him, moving higher and lower over his abdomen.

"I will so get you for this!" Said Naruto as he tried to get a grip on her but she wasn't there.

"You gotta catch me first." Said Hinata from another side of the room.

"You think you can get away from me?" Said Naruto as he took off his shirt and chased after Hinata.

Running through the whole floor, Naruto continued to chase after her, finally pinning her at the front door with nowhere to go. Holding her arms on top of her head, he gave her a spank at the side of her bottom, making Hinata yelp. Smirking, he put his hand under her shirt ready for revenge. Just as he was about to punish her, there was a knock coming from the other side of the door.

"You are one lucky girl." Said Naruto releasing her arms and sighing before opening the door.

"She sure is... she got to have my student as her boyfriend." Came the sound of a familiar voice when the door was opened. In front of half nude Naruto and Hinata stood the pervy Sage, Jiraya.

\- End of Chapter 10 -

Okay that was it for this chapter. The next chapter might come delayed because I am thinking about writing a One Shot. Let me know what you think and if you want me to write one shots. There is also a poll about it in .


	11. Chapter 11

Who's up for another chapter? Alright guys, you really enjoy this story and I am updating it as much as I can. Please leave as much feedback as you can on this story. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

\- Chapter 11-

"You better have the best reason in the world to show up right now!" said Naruto, putting the half nude Hinata behind his back.

"I didn't mean to interrupt anything. But believe me, the news I have, are enough to make me escape from your wraith." Said Jiraya rubbing the back of his neck.

"Start talking then." said Naruto serious.

"The news are not just for you boy. Gather everyone you took from Konoha. It's of great importance." Said Jiraya.

"Wait here. And don't you dare do or say anything pervy to Hinata while I am gone." Said Naruto sending a glare his way which meant ' touch her and your balls are off'.

"No worries." Said Jiraya sweating bullets.

Leaving his house, he went around the island, gathering Shikamaru, Ino, Kiba with Akamaru, Ten Ten , Neji and Tsunade with Shizune. It didn't take more than a few minutes until the whole gang was in front of Naruto's house, where they were greeted by Jiraya and Hinata.

"You son of a bitch. You finally decide to show up." Said Tsunade ready to punch Jiraya into the next decade.

"Relax. We can fight later. Right now I have some sad news for them." Said Jiraya turning his attention to the teens in front of him." What I am about to say will be hard for you and I am sorry about that but I had to inform you for this. Asuma,Shikaku, Choza, Inoichi and Kurenai with her unborn child are dead." Said Jiraya, hanging his head down, feeling bad for the guys.

"What are you saying? Is this some kind of sick joke of yours?" Said Kiba grabbing Jiraya by his shirt.

"This is true. I am sorry. They were good people and ninjas." Said Jiraya, putting his hand on Kiba's shoulder, who had his eyes filled with tears.

"It can't be. No way. Kurenai sensei was pregnant. No way she is dead." Hinata broke down as she fell on her knees, screaming aloud as tears were streaming down her cheeks like waterfalls.

"How? Why? Who killed my dad?" Said Shikamaru who tried to hold back his tears but couldn't.

"They were killed in Hokage's office. It leads to only one guy who could have done it." Said Jiraya. Looking around, everyone was now in tears, sadness had taken over the place. Loud and soft cries were heard around the place. Hinata was crying in Naruto's arms who too had sadness written all over his face, Shikamaru sat down on the grass,crying with his knees close to his face, Kiba was totally stunned in place, not moving even a muscle as his tears fell to the ground. Ino on the other hand was swaying back and forward until she lost her conscious, falling backwards on the grass. As the sound of somebody falling was heard, they rushed to check on her.

"She's fine. She is just unconscious." Said Tsunade as she checked her vitals.

"I'll take her home." Said Kiba as she grabbed her from the ground up in his arms. Without saying another word, he took the road to Ino's house.

Neji helped Shikamaru up too, escorting him to his home followed behind by Ten Ten.

Looking over at Naruto, Jiraya shook his head as he left the place along with Tsunade and Shizune. Naruto got Hinata on his arms as he got inside, going straight for their bedroom. Putting her on the bed, he joined her and put the covers on top of them, pulling Hinata close to him, letting her empty her sadness over him as she continued to cry. It took hours until she had cried herself to sleep. Kissing her on the forehead, he joined her in the sleep.

\- Morning with Ino and Kiba-

Ino opened her eyes as the sunlight was hitting her hard on the face. Her eyes were swollen as she had cried in her sleep all night and her pillow was drenched in her tears. Moving the covers away, she realised she was in her pajamas. She remembered going to Naruto's house with normal clothes. She was confused at what happened to her after passing out. That was until Kiba came into her room, holding 2 cups of coffee. He seemed to be wearing his clothes normally and he seemed like he didn't sleep all night. His eyes had heavy bags over them.

"Kiba? What are you doing here?" Said Ino as Kiba moved closer to her.

"You passed out last night so I brought you home. Here, I thought you might need some." Said Kiba handing her one of the cups.

"Thanks. Kiba, did you change my clothes?" Said Ino blushing and taking a sip from her coffee.

"Yeah. But I didn't look. I promise. I just thought that after that, you would at least need to sleep more comfortably. I am sorry that I did it without asking you." Said Kiba looking over at her.

"It's okay. You were taking care of me. Thank you." Said Ino as she leaned on Kiba's shoulder.

" Listen Ino. With what happened, now we need to be closer to each other than we ever were. Not just you and me, but everyone. And if anything ever troubles you, I want you to know that you can always count on me." Said Kiba taking a sip from his coffee.

"I know, and it works both ways. Come on, you need a fresh shower and some sleep. Feel free to use my bathroom and bed." Said Ino kissing him on the cheek and getting up. " I will make us some food." She said leaving the bedroom.

\- Naruto and Hinata -

Naruto woke up, feeling something on his chest. Looking over at his chest, he could see Hinata hadn't moved an inch since they had gotten in bed last night. Her hair was all over her face and he could detect that her eyes were still swollen from last night. Slowly moving the hair behind her ear, she let out a sigh and started stiring. It didn't take any longer and she woke up.

"Good morning." Said Naruto cupping her left cheek and stroking it with his palm.

"Morning Naruto." Said Hinata as she sat up, freeing Naruto below her.

"How are you feeling?" Said Naruto and regreted it as Hinata got sad again.

"There is nothing we can do for them now. The least we could do is revenge their death." Said Hinata rising her head.

"Couldn't agree anymore. The ones responsible will pay for this." Said Naruto as he sat up and kissed her forehead.

"Come on. We got training to do." Said Hinata as she got up and Naruto followed her.

\- Time skip to October 10th-

It was a day Hinata had planned for a long time. Today was Naruto's birthday and her plan was already out in motion since yesterday. She had asked Gaara to keep Naruto busy until 7pm so that she and the others could prepare the surprise party she wanted to do for him. She knew that all of his life, Naruto was alone and had nobody to celebrate his birthday with, but this year, even though they had suffered a great loss, she didn't want him to feel alone anymore. She had already cooked a cake for him with icing on top of it writing Happy Birthday Naruto. Others had brought drinks or other food and presents for him. Making the final touch on everything, it was all ready and now they had to wait for their birthday boy. The time was closing by for him to come.

Gaara and Naruto had finished their long training and now were walking back home. They reached the place where they would usually part ways but this time Gaara came with him towards his house.

"Isn't your house on the other direction?" Said Naruto staring at Gaara.

"Matsuri told me she would hang out with Hinata today so I am picking her up." Said Gaara as he looked forward.

"Oh. Okay then." Said Naruto and in moments they reached his house. They went inside but nobody was there.

"Let's check in the backyard." Said Gaara. Opening the backyard door, not only he found Hinata and Matsuri there, but all his friends there.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY NARUTO!" Cheered everyone. Naruto was stunned in his place after this. He never expected that, nobody had ever done something like that to him. It was so much for him that he couldn't hold back his tears anymore.

"You were into this too?" Naruto asked Gaara.

"It was Hinata's idea. I agreed to it." Said Gaara smiling.

Turning to Hinata, he started walking towards her until he reached her, standing in front of her for a moment, grabbing her in his embrace all of a sudden, hugging her so tight that he would have broken her bones if he didn't let go.

"Happy Birthday Naruto." Said Hinata kissing him.

"Thank you Hinata." Said Naruto as he returned the kiss.

"You deserve to be happy. Come on, let's celebrate."Said Hinata as she grabbed his hand and pulled him towards everyone.

They celebrated his birthday there for hours, drinking, telling jokes, even having a few competitions between them. He had gotten dozens of gifts, which he thanked his friends for. As the time went by, everybody started leaving,a few of them needing support from the overuse of beverage they had consumed. Now Naruto and Hinata were left alone, both a bit tired from the party but it was worth it, everyone was happy to have some fun after a long time of grief.

Getting a shower, Naruto was laying on the bed, waiting for Hinata to join him. He was so happy to have her in his life right now. She was just perfect. When he heard the bedroom door open, he sat up looking at the door but was nearly put back down from what he saw. At the door frame stood Hinata, wearing nothing but a pair of lace red underwear, with fishnet stockings reaching mid thigh. Being only in boxers, he had to cross his legs to hide his erection.

"You like it?" Said Hinata doing a slow 360 spin, giving Naruto a full view at her body.

"I love it." Said Naruto as he quickly swept the blood away from his nose.

Moving over to him, she playfully pushed him on his back, stradling his waist with her legs. "Since you love them so much, would you rather want me to keep them... Or you want them to take them off?" said Hinata moving a strap of her bra down her arm.

Naruto nearly chocked as she said that. He never knew Hinata had this side of her inside. But boy was he loving it. "As good as you look in them, I want you to take them off." Said Naruto switching places with her so that he was on top."Better yet, I will help you get rid of them myself." Said Naruto as he launched himself at her, locking his lips with hers as his hands moved to her back, unclasping her bra. Pulling them off of her body, he threw them far away at a corner of the room. On instinct, Hinata put her hands on top of her cleavage, blushing as she tried to hide herself from Naruto.

"No need to be embarrassed. You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen." Said Naruto as he pulled her hands away from her chest, leaving a trail of kisses and bites over her neck. Putting her hand to her sides, he engaged his own hands on her divinely pair of breasts. As soon as he touched them, Hinata let out a small moan. Smiling, he groped them, making the sound of her moan rise in volumes as his fingers sunk on her soft flesh. He was amazed at her, her breasts were huge, yet they were soft to his touch.

Leaving her neck full of bite marks and hickeys, he kissed her once then moved lower, licking her breasts from the top down, until he reached her nipple, taking it in her mouth, sucking and biting lightly on it, making Hinata yelp in pleasure, as she gripped his hair, pushing him further on her nipple, wanting him to continue the job he was doing so great. Leaving her nipple fully erected, he moved to the other one, giving it the same treatment as the previous one, getting it erected and standing tall.

Leaving her breasts, he looked over at Hinata who was trying to catch her breath. Smiling, he slowly spread her legs apart, lowering his head over her panties. Her panties were soaked in juices and it left nothing to imagination as she now had a camel toe printed on them. Biting the waist band of her panties, he pulled them down to her ankles, Hinata kicking them off. Going back up at her pussy, he examined it for a moment. It was dripping with juices as her dark blue pubic hair was trimmed short. What made him angry was the scar on top of her pubic hair, the place where she had been wounded by her sadistic father. Leaving a kiss on top of it, he went back to her slit, opening it up with his thumbs as more juice came out of it. It looked tasty to him so he decided to take a taste of it, sticking his tongue out and moving it up and down her slit, devouring her salty, yet delicious juices.

Hinata closed her eyes shut as she screamed, electricity running up and down her spine, making her squirm under Naruto, who continued enjoying her juices. There was something building up in her stomach and she couldn't hold it in anymore, climaxing into his awaiting mouth, squirting her juices in his mouth, face and chest. Her breath was completely out of her lungs as she tried to regain it, breathing huge amounts of air. Stabilising her breath, she looked at Naruto who was drenched in her juices.

"Sorry about that." Said Hinata blushing in embarrassment.

"What are you sorry for? That was the sexiest thing you have done until now." Said Naruto as he reached up to her."Want to taste yourself?" Said Naruto as Hinata blushed more but before she could answer, he locked his lips with hers, giving Hinata a taste of her own juices.

As he continued kissing her, he pulled his boxers off, discarding them somewhere. When his erection touched her thigh, Hinata yelped in the kiss, breaking it. She stared at his erection then back at Naruto.

"What's the problem? You wanna stop?" Asked Naruto staring at Hinata with confusion.

"No. It's just that... I didn't think you were... that big." Said Hinata blushing.

Smiling, he kissed her, as with his hand, he positioned himself at her entrance.

'How will that fit into me?' Thought Hinata as he thoughts were stopped when the tip started penetrating. She let out a loud scream of pleasure and pain. She felt it as Naruto went into her bit by bit and she felt the pain it was causing. When he was halfway in, he stopped there for a moment before,pushing with force, going fully inside her as he balls slapped on her ass.

Just as she was about to scream, Naruto silenced her by kissing her. She was crying now and he knew it was because of him. He felt bad for hurting her. He wanted to ease her pain as he whipped her tears away with his thumbs, as he then played with her breasts, knowing they gave her huge pleasure before. It took a few minutes until her cries died down and he felt her legs wrapped around his lower body. He broke out of the kiss, looking at her face as instead of tears, there was a smile on her face.

"It's okay now." Nodded Hinata.

Taking this as a hint to move, Naruto pulled a bit backwards, then pushing back forward as he heard her moan. Not by being hurt, but by feeling pleasure. He started gaining momentum as his movements started becoming faster and faster. It took a hell of a toll on Naruto, trying not to have an immature climax, but it was getting only harder and harder as the pressure around his dick only started to become stronger.

Hinata on the other end was on cloud 9. Naruto's dick was scratching places inside of her she never knew she had and the pleasure she was getting from it was unmeassurable. But she started feeling she was being passive on this act. She wanted to do something for Naruto too. She wrapped her arms around his neck as support as she sat up, with his dick still inside of her.

She started biting and licking his neck, as she moved her hips up and down his shaft, it reaching even deeper than before. As she was riding his dick, she felt Naruto's hands squeeze her ass, following her pattern and pushing upwards inside of her. Now he was hitting just the right spot. He knew it because once he hit it, Hinata gasped on his neck, then bit harder then before, drawing blood from the spot. He felt pain from that but it didn't stop him from hitting it a couple more times until he felt his own climax building up.

A couple more thrusts and with a loud groan, he came inside her, releasing his seed right into her womb, filling it to the brim. Her climax followed after that, constricting her muscles around his dick, trying to rip it off of him as any movement was unavaliable for him right now from the insane tightness. They both collapsed on the bed, trying to catch their breath.

"God you have a tight pussy." Chuckled Naruto as he was still not able to pull out his dick.

"It just loves your dick so much that it won't let go." Said Hinata kissing him.

"Either way." Said Naruto as he kissed her back.

"I love you Naruto Uzumaki. I always will." Said Hinata as she rubbed his cheek.

"I love you more Hinata." Said Naruto kissing her on the tip of her nose.

"Nah, I love you more." Said Hinata as she moved closer to him, wrapping her arms around him and sighing happily.

"Okay, we both love each other equally." Said Naruto giving her one last kiss for the night as he pulled the covers on top of them.

"Good night Naruto." Said Hinata, closing her eyes happily and on him.

"Good Night to you too Hinata." Said Naruto, joining her to sleep, without even bothering to pull out of her.

\- End of Chapter 11-

Okay you pervs. I have been teasing this for some time now, and I finally wrote it. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you did, you already know what to do.

As for my one shot lemon collection update, it is gonna be a pairing of Kushina and Kiba. I wonder how that is going to occur. Stick around to find out.

\- See ya -


	12. Chapter 12

I decided to finally write again. And I probably wont update the one shot collection for some time since I have lost interest into writing lemons. Right now I just want to write normal fanfiction. So I will continue with this story for as much as I can. Believe me, you don't want to miss this chapter.

\- Chapter 12-

After that eventful evening, Naruto woke up, sun rays hitting his eyes at full force. He tried to move, but weight over his body was stopping him from doing it. He opened his eyes fully and recognised the person on top of him. He smiled as he watched Hinata sleep peacefully over him. Moving hair away from her face, he caressed her face, as she moved towards his hand, enjoying it. It didn't take long and she opened her eyes, which were filled with happiness.

"Morning." Said Naruto as he kissed her forehead.  
"Morning to you too." Said Hinata as she returned the kiss.  
"Thank you. For everything you did yesterday." Said Naruto as he pulled her in a kiss.  
"It was my pleasure." Said Hinata as she gave him a final kiss and stood up. She then remember she had had his member inside her the whole night. She blushed.

"You know, you are really cute when you blush." Said Naruto as he got up and lifted Hinata from her feet.

Keeping her high over his arms, he walked towards the bathroom. They passed most of the morning there. When they came out, they got dressed and decided to take a walk around the place. As they were walking, they were stopped by Ino and the other girls who took Hinata and said they were going to spend some girl's time at the hot springs.

This left Naruto alone. He decided to lay down and enjoy the soft breeze under the shadow of a tree. But yet again, he was interrupted. This time it was from his pal, Gaara.

"You know, you seem happy today. Great night?" Said Gaara as he laid down next to Naruto.

"You have no idea. What brought you here?" Said Naruto.  
"I am in deep shit right now." Said Gaara as he closed his eyes and laid there.

"What happened? You okay?" Said Naruto as he looked at his old pal.  
"Matsuri is pregnant. And I am not ready to be a father yet." Said Gaara. Naruto's loud laugh snapped him from his napping position. " Anything funny to you?" Said Gaara.

"The cold blooded Gaara is afraid of being a father." Said Naruto as he continued laughing.  
"Well. We will see what happens when one day Hinata tells you that she is pregnant. Then we will see who will be the one laughing." Said Gaara.  
"Well, still. Come on man, man up. You will be a great father. No need to stress out. And besides, you will be the first father in here since we arrived." Said Naruto patting the back of Gaara.  
"Thanks for the vote of confidence." Said Gaara.

They laid there for a few moments until Shizune appeared in front of them.

"Good I found you two together. You need to come with me." Said Shizune.  
"What's the matter? Why aren't you with the other girls?" Said Naruto as he sat up.

"I have more important things to do than going to hot springs. Now follow me. Tsunade has important matters to discuss with you." Said Shizune.  
"We can't leave a old lady waiting, now can we." Said Naruto, helping Gaara to his feet. " Let's go." Said Naruto. And with that, he teleported the three of them to Tsunade's location.

When they appeared into Tsunade's office, they found her there. She had a lot of scrolls in front of her as she was going through one of many.

"We are here." Said Naruto gaining Tsunade's attention.

"Good. Sit down. Both of you." Said Tsunade. They did what they were asked and sat across Tsunade. "I finally got in contact with a few lords, and they are willing to cooperate with our small village. They are willing to give missions and pay for that, and they want to invest here too with different trades." Said Tsunade.  
"That's good to hear. What are their conditions? I don't believe they are going to do this without asking of something in return." Said Naruto leaning on the chair.  
"They ask that the missions they give you, are to be done discreetly and without mentioning who they are funded of. Since we are a group of Rogues and they don't want their name to be used on us, so that they stay clean of any business with us." Explained Tsunade.  
"That's agreeable. We can do that." Said Gaara.

"Rogues. I like how that sounds." Chuckled Naruto.

"You have to consider that probably most of the missions will be high ranked assassinations. You agree with that?" Said Tsunade as she looked at both of them.  
"We do. I want to build this place on strong foundations. So something like that would only make us stronger." Said Naruto as he looked at Gaara, who nodded, agreeing with him.

"Good. I will see that the agreements with the lords are legit. And as for the moment, I have a mission myself for you Naruto. It won't pay in cash, but we can get something more valuable from that." Said Tsunade.

"What is the mission?" Asked Naruto.

"The mission is that you go and kidnap Hiashi from Konoha. He is in the village council of leaders. He may have information we can use." Said Tsunade as the look on her face changed to dead serious.  
"How do you know he will make it alive back here if you send me there? All I want to do to him is cut his insides out and feed it to him." Said Naruto angry. He wanted to make him pay for everything he did to Hinata.

"I know. That's why you are not going alone. Gaara will come with you." Said Tsunade.  
"I can take care of myself. He can stay here." Said Naruto.  
"You are stronger than your enemy, that is true. But I am sending him with you to keep and eye on you." said Tsunade.  
"Fine. But in one condition. Hinata doesn't get to know about this until I am back." Said Naruto sternly.

"She doesn't get to know of this." Said Tsunade. "Leave when you are ready."

And with that, they both left the place. They decided that they would leave tomorrow before dawn. They decided to go home and wait for their girls, since they would probably be back soon. Soon Naruto was on his living room couch. His mind wondering about if he could resist taking Hiashi to hell and back at first sight of him. And before he realized, he was into his mind, facing Kyubi.

'Hey. You still thinking about what Tsunade said?' said Kyubi as he looked down at Naruto.  
"How can I not? She wants me to bring back the person that caused Hinata the most pain." Said Naruto.

'How about this? You give Tsunade what she wants first, then we get to put our hands on him, well your hands and my claws on him after she is done with him.' Said Kyubi.

"Your claws? You want a piece of him too?" Said Naruto.  
'I am in you, remember? I feel what you feel, and I know what you feel about him.' Said Kyubi as he laid down on the floor.  
"We can do that. We can work on him after they get what they want from him." Said Naruto as he fist bumped Kyubi.  
'Good. Now leave. Your little vixen is home.' Said Kyubi and with that, Naruto left.

And just like Kyubi said, Hinata was home and was already sitting over his waist.

"Hey there." Said Naruto.  
"Hey. How was your day?" Said Hinata as she leaned forward, giving him a brief kiss.  
"It was good. What about you? How did it go at the hot spring?" Said Naruto as he wrapped his arms around her.  
"It was relaxing and stressing. The girls were all over me, wanting to know what goes on between us." Said Hinata as she laid her head over his chest. That was turning to be her favourite place to put her head on.  
"Was it so obvious of what we did?" Said Naruto as moved his hands over her body, stopping them over her butt.  
"Well, you surely leave your marks. That is a giveaway." Said Hinata as she pointed at the hickeys over her neck.  
"You didn't mind it at all when I gave them to you." Said Naruto as he massaged her butt with his hands.  
"I wouldn't mind even if you gave me more. I would show that to everyone, so they know I am only yours." Said Hinata as she started nibbling over his earlobe.

"Did Matsuri tell you girls that she is pregnant?" Said Naruto moving his hands under her shirt and rubbing her back.  
"No she didn't. How do you know it?" said Hinata staring at him.  
"Gaara told me. He is actually scared of being a future father. I think he is not really ready for such a big step." Said Naruto.

"Would you be ready if I said I was pregnant?" Said Hinata sitting up and rubbing her stomach.  
"Wait, you are? How?" Said Naruto shocked as his face went pale from fear.  
"No dummy. I was just toying with you." Said Hinata as she bursted in laughter.

"That was not good. Not good at all." Said Naruto as he breathed in relief.

Calming from her laughter, she laid on his side, as she closed her eyes and rested by his side.

"Me and Gaara will be leaving for 2 days. 3 days top. We have a patrol duty all over the neighbor lands. Just to stay sure we are safe." Said Naruto as he rubbed her hair.  
"I can join. I have very good spotting skills and Byakugan too." Said Hinata.  
"No. I need you to stay here and train on your new powers. It's better if you master them here instead of just running around with us." Said Naruto as he rubbed her cheek.  
"Okay then. But you will have to bribe me a bit so I stay put." Said Hinata as she reached inside his pants and grabbed his dick in her hand and started stroking it.  
"Gladly." Said Naruto as he grabbed her and walked upstairs towards their bedroom.

\- Timeskip to before dawn-

Gaara had his gear on and was waiting for Naruto at the gate of the village. It was almost time for them to take leave and Naruto was nowhere in his sight. It took Gaara another 40 minutes of waiting for Naruto to come to where he was supposed to be. He looked as if he was in War with all 9 tailed beasts. His hair was a mess and he had bags under his eyes, telling him that he hadn't slept at all.

"What took you so long?" Said Gaara looking at Naruto.

"One word. Hinata." Said Naruto as he shook his head to bring his senses back.  
"What do you mean 'Hinata'? Said Gaara.  
"It was minutes ago when she was finally satisfied and fell asleep. I sweared she drained nearly all of my chakra reserves." Said Naruto.  
"Well, no going back now. Seems like you will need this mission to regain your forces. Now let's go." Said Gaara. And with that, they left.

\- 1 Day later-

Naruto and Gaara were on top of probably the highest tree outside of Konoha. They were gazing over Konoha, watching civilians move. They turned their gaze over to Hyuga compound. They were waiting for their target to show up. And after hours of surveillance, Hiashi Hyuga was finally in their sight. Gaara immediately noticed the change on Naruto's face and the aura around him changed. He put his hand over Naruto's shoulder, hoping he would calm and not alert any patrol with his chakra. They kept keeping an eye on Hiashi until he was alone. He had his byakugan on and was practicing his gentle fist techniques. It was hard to confront him when he had 360 degrees of sight around him.

"This fucker is a slippery bastard." Said Naruto as he gripped hard on the branch of the tree.  
"Not necessarily. I have a plan but you need to move fast on my mark. You ready?" Said Gaara.  
"Yeah. What's our play?" Said Naruto.  
"I turn the ground around him on a quick sand and isolate his legs. You move fast and go and grab him from there." Said Gaara.

"Good. On your mark." Said Naruto as he took his stance.

Gaara dropped down from the tree branch and on the ground. Placing his palms over the ground, he concentrated his chakra inside of the ground and started directing it towards the hyuga compound. He stopped when his chakra had created a pool around Hiashi. He stared up at Naruto and nodded, telling he was ready for it. Naruto got ready to move as he prepared to launch himself at Hiashi.

Gaara turned all the ground around Hiashi into a quicksand in a matter of seconds, isolating him there. Right before he could say a word or scream for help, Naruto appeared in front of Hiashi.

"You!" Said Hiashi staring angrily at Naruto.  
"Yeah! Me!" Replied Naruto who hit Hiashi on his forehead hard enough to put him unconscious for days. He grabbed his body from the quicksand and put him over his shoulder. He was about to leave when he noticed another person there. He turned around and he saw Hinata's sister, Hanabi, who launched herself at Naruto but he left the place before she could make contact with her hit. He reappeared on top of the tree they were before, finding Gaara there.  
He looked back at the compound and noticed that Hanabi had left, probably alerting every force possible on Konoha.

"We need to go, Now." Said Gaara at which Naruto nodded. Turning around, they left the place with Hiashi on Naruto's shoulder.

It took them one day and a half of travel back to their village, and when they reached the gate, they found someone waiting there who shouldn't have been in that place at that moment, Hinata.

"Naruto, What is this?" Said Hinata as she looked at the body of her father on his shoulder.  
"I can explain this." Said Naruto as he put Hiashi on the ground.  
Hinata didn't say anything and just left the place, running somewhere not decided.

"Gaara, take him to Tsunade." Said Naruto as he left to catch up on Hinata.

It didn't take long and he found her near a lake, looking over at the water.

"Hinata, listen to me, there is a reason behind what I did." Said Naruto as he approached her.

"And what might that reason be that made you lie to me?" Said Hinata as she turned around to face him.  
"We could use the information out of him. And also he has to pay for what he did to you all of your life." Said Naruto as he got closer.

"And you decided to keep that a secret from me." Said Hinata.

"I wanted to protect you. And I didn't know how you would react or if you would even approve of all of this. I didn't know if you would even let me go if you knew this would happen." Said Naruto and a hard slap came from her over his cheek.

"You think I don't want him to pay for what he did to me and everyone through all of these years? I want to hurt him as much as you do. And I would have gladly helped you on kidnaping him myself. But you decided to lie to me and leave. I don't want lies in my life anymore Naruto. I have been lied and hurt enough." Said Hinata as her eyes watered with tears.  
" And I won't ever lie to you again. Not ever. I promise no more secrets between us anymore. And I am truly sorry for having to lie to you about this. It won't happen again. You have my word." Said Naruto as he pulled her in his embrace.  
"You promise?" Said Hinata as she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him towards her.  
"I promise. No more secrets or lies." Said Naruto, holding her tight.

\- End Of Chapter 12-

So that was it for this chapter. Quiet an eventful chapter I must say. I hope you enjoyed it and give me your feedback about what you think about all of this. Hope I have time to write more, but no promises on when I will update again.

Peace...


	13. Chapter 13

I am back to writing. This chapter will contain abusive violence and a lot of pain. So for all of the light hearted, please leave and don't write rubbish stuff on the review section. Everything that includes swearing towards me or anything harsh in the review section will be deleted, so basically no point on doing it.

With that made clear, let's continue on.

\- Chapter 13 -

It took a few hours for Hiashi to come to his senses. He found himself in a dark room, strapped to a chair with chakra bindings, stopping him from molding chakra or moving. Wherever this place was, it was nowhere near Konoha.

"Where the hell am I?" Screamed Hiashi, hopping for some response from anyone.

"In a place you wish you never stepped foot on." Said Naruto as he came out of the shadows of the room.  
"How dare you? Do you know who I am?" Yelled Hiashi but was replied with a punch to the side of the head.

"You were a douchebag in Konoha. Here, you are in a place where you are a bigger douche and and you are in really deep shit." Said Naruto.  
"So now you will torture me or something?" Smirked Hiashi. "And what would you get from that?"  
"Joy. My friends need information from you, and you just need to be alive for that. But it doesn't mean that you have to be healthy." Said Naruto. "But first, I have to show you something." Said Naruto as he gestured for someone to come closer from the shadows. It was Hinata and Neji.  
(A/N: Naruto removed the Birdcage seal from Neji after the death of the Jounins. I just didn't mention it.)  
"Hi, Father." Said Hinata as she stared down at Hiashi with disgust.  
"So this is the hole you hid in. You betrayed your village and clan to join him? No wonder I put down you two all of my life." Said Hiashi.

"We finally escaped the prison you called a clan. And guess what, you can't control us anymore." Said Neji as he removed his bandage around his forehead, revealing a clear forehead, no seal over it.

"That is impossible." Said Hiashi whose jaw was about to hit the ground.  
"For Naruto, it is not." Said Hinata as she kissed Naruto.

"And now the two you thought to be failures, are now free here. And now with that cleared out, it's about time I made you feel hell." Said Naruto, taking off his shirt. After Hinata and Neji left the room, he closed the door. Right after that, he released Hiashi from his bindings, letting his use chakra again.

Hiashi didn't wait as he launched himself at Naruto, but just hit air. Turning around, he was met by Naruto's punch, throwing him to the other side of the room. Just as Hiashi was trying to stand up, a swift kick followed at the side of him, sending him flying away, with crushed ribs. Hiashi started coughing blood out of his mouth. Hiashi tried to extend his arm towards Naruto, trying to grab him and pull him down but Naruto grabbed his arm. Pulling Hiashi to the middle of the room, he stepped on Hiashi's back as he pulled both of his arms towards himself, ripping the rotator cuffs out of their sockets, making Hiashi's arms go limb on the ground. The screams of pain had already filled the place. Positioning his foot over Hiashi's hand, Naruto stepped hard on it, breaking his fingers and hand bones, following it by doing the same over his whole are until his arm bones were crushed under his foot and some bone spikes at presented themselves over Hiashi's skin. He proceeded on doing the same to his other arm.

"This is so fun. I am enjoying it. Are you?" Said Naruto as he put his ear over Hiashi. "Hmm. What did you say? I didn't hear you from all of that blood coming out of your mouth." Laughed Naruto. "Well. On with the show." Said Naruto.

Flipping him around, Naruto gave 2 swift stomps over Hiashi's knees, totally smashing his knee caps. Then he proceeded with stomping over his shins until his bones were turned to dust under his feet. Right after his shins followed his ankles, destroying them.

"As much as I love breaking you to pieces, you will still need your jaw to talk. And if they tell me you didn't want to tell them what they need, I will personally rip your skin from your body. See ya later. And as for the pain, just walk it off. Oh Wait. You can't walk anymore." Said Naruto as he left the room laughing, while Hiashi was left on the floor, in killing pain and blood over his body.

As Naruto walked outside, he was met by Tsunade and nearly everyone else.

"He is ready to even sing the information if you ask him too. Tell me when you are done with him, I have a few more things I need to break." Said Naruto as he grabbed a hold of Hinata's hand and left the place with her.

The two of them left the place, walking all the way to the western beach of the island. They both sat down on the hot sand of the beach, watching the sunset.

"You were there the whole time weren't you?" Said Naruto as he stared at the sunset.  
"Yes. I saw and heard all of it." said Hinata as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I want you to know that I did it as a revenge for everything he did to you all of your life. For everytime he put you down and underestimated you. And I am far far away from being done with him." Said Naruto as he turned his gaze towards Hinata.  
"I know." Said Hinata snuggling at his neck.  
"So, What do we do now?" said Naruto.

"We could just stay like this. I don't mind." Said Hinata as she leaned even closer towards Naruto.

"We better find a shade then, or this sun will kill us." Said Naruto, picking her up in his arms and walking towards a few trees .  
"I can walk myself, Naruto." Said Hinata in a playful tone.  
"I know. But I like holding you in my arms." Said Naruto as he pulled her closer towards him.  
"Now you are just spoiling me too much." Said Hinata giving him a flick to the nose.

"Just a bit." Said Naruto as he sat below a tree's shade with Hinata on his lap facing him.  
"What is next for us?" Said Hinata as she rested over Naruto's body.  
"To be honest. I don't have a single clue. But I know that I won't leave your side,ever." Said Naruto as he ran his fingers through her silky hair.  
"Oh. I almost forgot. I created a new jutsu while you were gone with Gaara." Said Hinata as she looked at Naruto with enthusiasm.

"Really? Then show it to me." Said Naruto looking at her happily.

Getting up, Hinata concentrated as she released her tenseigan powers, creating a blue aura around her body. Putting her hand on the ground, she started raising her hand and the ground followed her hand, raising up and taking a form. She raised her hand up to her waist and kept it there for a few moments until the risen ground took the form of an unknown animal.

"That's awesome." Said Naruto as he stood up.

"Watch this." Said Hinata before giving an order to her golem. "Hit this tree." Ordered Hinata and the golem proceeded on following the orders. It tightened his fist and hit the tree, destroying it, as wood splinters flew at all sides.

"Wow." Was all Naruto could say as his jaw dropped.

"Cool right." Said Hinata as she dismissed the golem turning it back to normal dirt and going back to her normal self.

"That was amazing." Said Naruto as he grabbed Hinata up in his arms.

"Proud of me?" Said Hinata.

"Always was." Replied Naruto as he locked his lips with hers.

They dropped on the floor, with Hinata on top, making out. Ass their kissing went on, Naruto sneaked a hand under her shirt, grabbing it by the hem and pulling it up and taking it off. His mouth moved down from her lips to her neck and along her shoulder. His lips stopped in the middle of her shoulder before he started kissing and licking that place until he stuck his teeth forward and bit hard on her shoulder, making blood come out and Hinata scream in pain.

"What was that for?" Said Hinata confused as the pain stung from her shoulder.

"For this." Said Naruto as he drew a pattern with Hinata's blood over her shoulder, before it started glowing red and finally settled down with a crimson colour over her shoulder like a tattoo.  
"What is this?" Said Hinata pointing at the tattoo over her shoulder.

"That means that I will know what you are feeling, even if I am far away from you. I will know when you are in pain and I will come to your help anytime. I will know when you are sad and I will try to cheer you up. And I will know when you are happy and that would make me happy too." Said Naruto as he caressed her cheek.

Hinata didn't say another word as she launched herself at Naruto, ravaging over his lips as if that was the last thing she would do. Gripping his shirt, she tore it in two, her hands feeling his chest under her hands. Grabbing the hem of his pants, she pulled them down, letting his erect member stand free. Standing up for a moment, she took off her pants and underwear, before positioning herself on top of Naruto and going down over his shaft, going down to the brim and releasing a high moan.

\- Interrogation -

"Orochimaru that sneaky bastard!" Shouted Tsunade as she punched the nearest wall.  
"So we had been serving Orochimaru ever since we returned Sasuke?" Said Shikamaru who maybe for the first time in his life showed some interested.  
"It's true... Orochimaru got Kakashi's body ... instead of Sasuke's." Said Hiashi as he continued to spit blood in mid sentence.

"And you knew of this the whole time? You Bastard." Yelled Kiba who launched himself at Hiashi but was held by Killer Bee and Neji.

"You were the ones who didn't realise it." Said Hiashi with a smirk.  
"And you dare smile! I will kill you. My dad died beacuse of this." Said Ino who picked a kunai and threw herself at Hiashi, looking to slice his throat. She was grabbed by Tsunade, holding her in place.

"Well, you are gonna wish I let her kill you once Naruto comes back. Everyone, let's go." Ordered Tsunade, everyone leaving the room, leaving a crippled Hiashi behind.

Once they were outside, they met with Naruto and Hinata who had returned from their 'walk'.

"Did he sing?" Said Naruto as he stopped in front of everyone.

"Yeah. A whole song." Said Tsunade.

"Well?" Said Naruto waiting to be informed about what Hiashi had said.

And so Tsunade told him everything that he had said ever since he had left. As Tsunade continued to tell him everything, Naruto was loosing it more and more, and the more he wanted to go in there and snap his neck. But deep down he knew that Hiashi had to pay, deeply. And when Tsunade was done briefing him, He just walked straight through everyone and back to where Hiashi was.

Grabbing Hiashi by his leg, he pulled him through the room until he reached the wall at the end of the room. Doing a hand sign, golden chains came out of his hand, wrapping around Hiashi's leg. Rising his hand, the chain followed and rose Hiashi from his leg and pined him to the wall by one leg, his head down. Leaving him like that, Naruto reached in his pocket, grabbing a bunch of daggers. He started throwing them at Hiashi, hitting him with precisity as not to hit a place that would make him bleed to death. His intention was to cause him tons of pain, not kill him. He threw them across his skin, giving him worse cuts than paper cuts. He continued doing so until he ran out of daggers and left a chopped Hiashi hanging from his leg.

"See you tomorrow. This was just the appetiser. The main dish is far away." Said Naruto, leaving Hiashi hanging like a pig in a butchery.

\- End of Chapter 13 -

Okay guys. Here is the first phase of Hiashi's punishment. If this was a bit graphic, I warned you way back at the beginning. A lot more is gonna happen in this story so you have to tune in more for more.

Don't forget to give a feedback about the chapter.

Piece.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 everyone. Let's do it.

\- Chapter 14-

1 week had passed since the imprisonment of Hiashi and learning the truth of what had been going on in Konoha in the last 3 years. And during this week, missions were finally being given to everyone by Tsunade. Most of them assassinations missions just as she had stated before. Most of them had gotten their missions and had returned back with their missions accomplished. One thing Naruto had made sure before the missions were given, was that he would put a seal on everyone, as if in a state of emergency, with a push of chakra to the seal, everyone would be alerted of a team mate being in danger and where their location was so they could assist them at any time.

Right now, Kiba and Ino along with Akamaru had just finished a spying mission. They had had to spy on a land lord, learn his routines and habits, also learn his plans he had against the landlord who had asked for this mission, then report it back to Tsunade. They had finished the mission and now were on their route back. The mission had gone smoothly, Ino's mind transfer making it really easy, as she would transfer her mind to birds and then spy on their target.

They were jumping on tree branches in peace, up until Ino sensed 5 chakra signatures comming their way fast, one of them faster than the other 4.

"Kiba! Look ou..." Before she could finish, a punch made contact to the side of her skull, knocking her unconscious.  
"Ino!" Screamed Kiba who rushed towards Ino and the attacker, but was met by a hard punch to the gut, bringing him down to his knees. Trying to lift his head to look at the attackers, he was hit again, knocking him out. Akamaru was taken care of right after, as a big blade sliced down his neck, separating his head from his body.

"Tie them up." Said the leader of the five.

\- The Rouges Island -

Naruto was walking towards Tsunade's office. His gut was telling him that something was not right, and most of the time, his gut was right. He reached Tsunade's office, entering it, finding Tsunade working on some documents.

"Naruto. What brings you here?" Said Tsunade.  
"Just wanted to see if everything was going alright. I just have a feeling and want to kill it by knowing that everything is alright." Said Naruto as he sat down.

"Everything is alright. Every team that was in missions has returned expect from Kiba and Ino, who should be back by the day's end. What is going on Naruto?" Said Tsunade as she now got concerned.

"My gut tells me something is not right. Maybe it's nothing, maybe it's something. I don't know." Said Naruto as he scratched his chin.  
"Everyone here will take care of themselves. It's nothing. Now go." Said Tsunade as she went back on working on the papers.

"If you say so." Said Naruto as he got up and left.

\- Back with Kiba and Ino -

Kiba was coming to his senses as he realised he was tied up, both his legs and arms. He also realised that those were chakra bindings, stopping him from sending a distress call. He looked around and saw Ino, tied up and unconscious on the ground, bit of dried blood over the side of her head.

"Looks like he came back to his senses." Said a voice.

Looking at where the voice came from, he saw a skinny tall guy, with white hair and a large sword attached to his back.  
"So it seems." Said another voice and Kiba recognised this voice very well. It belonged to Sasuke Uchiha.  
"You!" Yelled Kiba."You will pay for this."  
"Relax now. I don't want you to meet the same fate as your mutt." Said Sasuke as he showed Kiba the head of Akamaru.

" .NOooooooo." Yelled Kiba. "I will fucking kill you all." He yelled.

"And how will you do that? You are tied up, unable to move a muscle. It doesn't have to be more bloody than it already is so I am going to ask you a question and You will answer it. If you don't, it won't be pretty." Said Sasuke as he took out his sword.

"Screw you." Said Kiba, spitting him on the face.  
"Where is Naruto?" Said Sasuke as he whiped the spit from his face.  
"Kiss my ass." Said Kiba, smirking.

"If that is how you want to play it. Juugo, Can you attend our sleeping lady out there?" Said Sasuke.

Juugo the big guy with orange hair, moved towards the unconscious Ino, Grabbing her clothes and tearing them appart one by one.

"No, No. Stop this. Leave her alone. Don't do this." Screamed Kiba at Sasuke.

"You know what you need to do in order for him to stop. And as long as you don't talk, he will keep going." Said Sasuke pointing at Juugo who had removed Ino's shirt and bra and was molesting her body.  
" . Just stop. He is in the abandoned Uzumaki Island. He is there. Just stop. Leave her alone." Said Kiba as he hung his head down, crying.

"You see. That wasn't so bad." Said Sasuke as he petted Kiba's head."Juugo, Suigetsu, have all the fun you want with Ino. Tomorrow we go back to Konoha." Said Sasuke leaving towards where Karin and Sakura were, as Suigetsu and Juugo took off their clothes, and launched themselves at Ino, who had just gained her senses back.  
"Kiba! What's going on?" Yelled Ino, but was silenced as a hand moved over her mouth.

\- Back with Naruto -

Naruto was sitting on the side of the bed, Hinata sleeping peacefully behind him. It was closing in to dawn and he still hadn't been able to get a single second of sleep. That feeling in his gut was keeping him awake. His mind was pacing, he just couldn't put it, what this feeling was. His mind calmed down when he felt a hand over his shoulder.

"Naruto. What is it?" Said Hinata as she hugged him from behind.

"I havn't been able to shake that feeling away from me." Said Naruto, kissing her hand.

"Come on. You need to sleep Naruto. They have the seal on them, if anything happened, they would have alerted us." Said Hinata, lowering her head over his shoulder.

"What if someone found a way to stop my seal?" Said Naruto, staring at her with concern.

"Then let's go find them. Come on." Said Hinata as she stood up, putting on clothes. "This way you will get your relief." Said Hinata.  
"Okay. Let's go." Said Naruto as he got dressed too. Soon after they both left the place.

Once they were out of the island, Hinata activated her Byakugan as Naruto went into sannin mode, trying to make tracing of Ino and Kiba much faster. It took them nearly 2 hours to finally get them into their range, and once Hinata saw them with her Byakugan, she did her best to compose herself but couldn't.

" .NOOOOOOO. It can't be." Said Hinata as tears started rolling down her cheeks.  
"What is it Hinata? Tell me." Said Naruto but got no answer as Hinata only increased her pace. He followed behind and shortly they were at their destination. "Oh No." Said Naruto as he rushed towards his comrades.

It was a show of horror. At one side was the decapitated body of Akamaru as on the other side was the naked, tied and bloody body of Ino. Not far from her was Kiba who was bloody over his face as it showed that he was beaten. He rushed to Hinata who was looking over Ino. He immediately took off his shirt, wrapping Ino's naked body with it.

"Is she.."  
"She's alive. But her heart is faint." Said Hinata as she was crying over Ino's unconscious body.

Relieved by that information, he went to check on Kiba. He undid the binding over him, letting him lay on the ground as he shook him lightly, trying to wake him up. It took some time, but he finally opened his eyes somehow.

"Kiba. Kiba. You there?" Said Naruto, shaking him lightly.  
"I...Ino." Said Kiba.  
"She is... alive. She will be alright. Who did this?" Said Naruto as he was getting angrier and angrier.

"S...Sas...Sasuke." Said Kiba before he drifted back to unconsciousness.

With the new information, Naruto wanted to go right after Sasuke and slaughter him. But he knew that he couldn't leave his comrades like this. Even if it was late to say it, their safety came first. He grabbed Kiba in his arms and he noticed that Hinata had done the same with Ino. He made two other clones who helped with Akamaru. And with that, they went their way back to their place.

Just as soon as they reached the island, they rushed towards Tsunade's residence. Just as soon as they were there, Naruto didn't bother to knock as he slammed the door down.

"Tsunade!" Yelled Naruto, as he laid Kiba on a couch in the living room.

"What the... " Tsunade was about to yell at Naruto for barging into her house but stopped midway. "What happened with them?!" Yelled Tsunade as she saw Hinata laying Ino's nude form down. She immediately rushed to Ino.  
"She was...raped. And he was beaten, while Akamaru is dead. It was Sasuke." Said Hinata.

"God Damnit!" Screamed Tsunade as she started attending Ino's intern wounds.

Naruto didn't stay there, he couldn't. There was one thing he knew he could do to avenge them. Right after that, he went from house to house, rallying everyone. It didn't take long and after a few minutes he had everyone in front of him, ready. He informed them of what had happened, even though it hurt him to say it to them. He felt them all getting angry and their killer aura rising around them.

"We are going to avenge them. Nobody who hurts just a hair out of one of us goes unpunished, let alone what they did to three of our comrades. They will all die, Sasuke, whoever helped him, the ones who sent him after us, everyone. I want you all to be ready right now, beacuse we are going to War. And we won't set foot back here until every target is dead." Said Naruto.  
"We are all ready and we are all with you." Said Gaara.  
"Good. Matsuri stays here. Along with Hinata, Tsunade and Shizune. You stay here and help Kiba and Ino heal. You also will have three tails here. Understood?" Said Naruto and Matsuri nodded. "Take what you need and in 30 minutes we go." Finished Naruto.

As Everyone was going to their residences to get their stuff, Gaara stood there with Matsuri.

"Take care. I will be back." Said Gaara as he wrapped his arms around Matsuri.  
"I know you will. We will be waiting." Said Matsuri as she rubbed her stomach and kissed Gaara.

"No Way. I am coming with you." Yelled Hinata towards Naruto.  
"You are not. I need you to stay here. There is no one else I trust more to keep you safe while you are here." Said Naruto, holding Hinata's face steady with his palms.

"Tsunade can do it. Let me help you fight those bastards." Said Hinata holding his hands.

"Tsunade has her hands full with Ino and Kiba. And Matsuri is pregnant. Keep them safe. Please." Said Naruto giving her the puppy eyes she couldn't resist.

"Okay. Fine." Said Hinata giving up.  
"Thank you." Said Naruto giving her a chaste kiss.

Getting the final stuff he needed, Naruto was set up. Giving her one last kiss, he left, meeting again with everyone. They all had their battle gear on, and all looked ready.

" Everyone ready?" Said Naruto and everyone nodded in response. "Good. Let's go avenge our comrades and slaughter those bastards." Said Naruto as he was first to leave the gate, with everyone following behind him, as they rushed their way towards Konoha. With only one purpose: REVENGE!

\- End of Chapter 14-

Okay guys. I can already feel some hate coming from you, but it had to be done. And also this story is slowly reaching it's climax. I will work this story to the end, but as for future stories, only thoughts and ideas, no plans.

See you guys on the next chapter, which will be bloody...


	15. Chapter 15

Alright guys, it's time for WAR. I won't write the whole battle in one chapter, so don't throw shit at me afterwards. Just making it clear. And things that you won't like might happen, so be prepared.

\- Chapter 15 -

Sasuke had just arrived at Konoha with his group and went straight for Orochimaru, to give him the news. He reached his office along with his team and barged straight in.

"That son of the bitch is at the Uzumaki Island. That is where he is hiding." Said Sasuke, slamming his hands on the desk.

"So that is the rat hole is went into. Where did you get this info?" Said Orochimaru as he stood up.  
"I forced it out of his friend. It was rather easy. So what is our next move?" Said Sasuke, folding his arms.

"Well, first we..." He was interrupted when a large explosion was heard. He turned around looking through the window, seeing a large could of smoke coming from the main Village Gate.  
"What the hell was that?" Said Suigetsu as they joined Orochimaru, looking out of the window. Their question was answered when a loud yelling was heard.

"SASUKE! Come the fuck out!" The Yelling of Naruto was heard, coming from where the explosion had occurred.

"It's him. He came after us." Said Sasuke as he readied himself to go out.  
"You sure it's a good idea to go out?" Said Juugo. Right after he said that, a flying wave of chakra came towards the Hokage Tower, hitting the bottom floors of it, destabilising it, bringing it down floor by floor.

"That answers your question." Said Sasuke before they shunshined away from the tower and into a safer place on the ground.

Just as soon as they made contact with the ground, Naruto and his group appeared around them, surrounding them. All eight Jinchurikis were there along with Neji, TenTen, Shikamaru, Temari, Kankuro and everyone else.

"Well, well well. Look who's here." Said Orochimaru standing straight.  
"Show your face Orochimaru. We all know it's you." Said Gaara.

"Well, if you insist." Said Orochimaru, as he ripped the skin that made him look like Kakashi, and came out of it in his normal state. "So Hiashi spilled the beans." Said Orochimaru with a sadistic smirk.

"It was rather easy." Said Naruto pulling out his sword.

As he got into battling stance, Orochimaru launched himself at Naruto, a sword coming out of his mouth and pointing it at Naruto. However it was blocked by a mysterious guy, who parried it away with his forearm protectors. That guy was none other than Jiraya.

"This just keeps getting better and better." Said Orochimaru licking his lips.  
"It's over for you Orochimaru." Said Jiraya.  
"Well, let's find that out." Said Orochimaru who grabbed the sword and launched himself at Jiraya, followed by their apprentices, Naruto and Sasuke's swords clashing on each other as they threw daggers at each other with their eyes.  
"Which one of you hurt my friend?" Said Gaara, noticing Suigetsu smirking."So it was you." Said Gaara calmly as he started raising sand all around him.

"Yeah. Don't tell me she didn't enjoy it." Said Suigetsu pulling out his sword, holding it towards Gaara.  
"You all will regret it in a few seconds." Said Killer Bee, who already was growing a red bijuu tail. He didn't wait anymore and went straight for Suigetsu, his body emitting small electricity charges. As he was approaching Suigetsu, Juugo appeared before him, in full cursed form, ready to hit Bee, but was sent flying by a sand punch. That allowed Killer Bee to advance forward, locking a few of his swords with Suigetsu's huge one.

As everyone started to fight another one, the sound of clashing steel and screams in agony filled the whole place.

Naruto and Sasuke swung their swords at each other, both blocking the other's strokes.  
"Kakashi should have finished you that day. But I guess he was to much of a pussy to end you." Said Sasuke as he went to stage 1 of the cursed seal.  
"Why don't you try it yourself then?" Said Naruto, putting his sword on his back, opening his arms, taunting Sasuke. "Give it your best shot!"Said Naruto smirking.

"With pleasure." Said Sasuke activating his Mangekyu Sharingan and launching forward with Chidori on his hand. Right after he thrust his arm towards Naruto, he met only thin air, shocked that he didn't hit his target. He pulled back his arm, dispelling Chidori and staying alert for an incoming attack.

"I thought I asked for your best shot. That was pathetic." Said Naruto as he came from behind, sending a kick to Sasuke's head but was blocked by Sasuke's forearm.  
"You have seen nothing yet." Said Sasuke, releasing the cursed mark and going to the last stage of it, two wings coming out of his back, his skin turning darker and his hair growing longer.

Pulling back his kick, Naruto moved away, raising one hand up, creating a RasenShuriken. But it wasn't the normal one, It had a dark purplish color and had black thunderlike sparks coming out of it. Jumping a bit on the air, Naruto threw it at the sky, letting it explode on the sky, turning the sky black and bringing a dark storm above them. Right after that, Naruto transformed into his bijuu mode. A second later, both of them launched themselves at each other, Naruto gaining the upper hand as he landed the first punch, making Sasuke lose a bit of balance, at which Naruto used the opportunity to land a swift palm strike at Sasuke's back, sending him flying away. Soon after, Sasuke was back on his feet, going right back after Naruto.

On the other side, Gaara was standing on his place, holding his ground as Juugo, now fully cursed mode, was launching himself at Gaara with everything he had, trying to break Gaara's Sand Shield. As soon as Juugo would get close to Gaara, a wave of sand would rise, stopping his attack and sending him away. And everytime Gaara would use the sand coffin in one of his limbs, Juugo would recover right after it, going back to attacking Gaara.

Jiraya was on top of Gamabunta as Orochimaru was facing him, while being on top of Manda. Both summonings were bouncing at each other, each launching an attack at the other once the possibility came.

"Tell me, Jiraya. Was this a suicide mission your student planned to kill himself? Because he will. You are so outnumbered." Said Orochimaru, a sadistic smile plastered over his face.

"Well, you are way more stupid than I took you to be. The numbers that you count over us will be shortly erased as if they were nothing. So tell me, what's the time?" Said Jiraya smiling as he went for another attack.

"Time? What is that supposed to mean?" Said Orochimaru confused but not enough as to get hit by Jiraya's attack as he dodged it.  
"You will see." Said Jiraya continuing his attacks.

Killer Bee was having the time of his life. He was kicking the living hell out of Suigetsu's ass. Ever since he discovered that he was a bitch against electricity, he had created a black lightning cover over his skin, making his hits even more deadlier. In every attempt of Suigetsu to make an attack, he was met by as punch or kick by Killer Bee, giving him seizures everytime electricity touched his wet skin.

"What's the matter? Not so tough now facing someone twice your size, are you?" Said Bee, going with a swift punch to the gut, throwing the air out of Suigetsu, making him drop his Sword. Bee took the opportunity and grabbed it. Holding it in his hand, he pointed the tip of it towards Suigetsu, then turned it sideways.

"Do you regret it yet? What you did to an innocent girl? How you destroyed her life?" Said Bee, sparks of lightning showing all over the huge blade.

"How could I regret it? It was the best feeling of my lif..." his statement was cut as blood shot out of his mouth and the last thought he had was that the image of the world started slipping sideways. Bee, who was facing Suigetsu before, was now behind him, blood covering his blade.

Turning around, be cleaned the blood off from his blade, staring down at the lifeless body of his enemy and his decapitated head laying a few feet away. Grabbing his head, he tied it to his belt, letting his hang as a trophy. He was sure to send Ino and Kiba his head. Being finished there, he went on too kill some more assholes.

Back with Gaara, as he was just standing in his place as his sand was protecting him from every attack Juugo was trying to hit on him. He had crushed his limbs a few other times, but he just kept repairing himself. As he was kept safe all the time, it gave him time to think of possibilities to kill him. And he had just found the way. Just the way to make it as painful as it would get. Concentrating, he started focusing on the sand that was left inside of Juugo all of the times he had crushed, making it go to one certain place in his body. After gathering it, he sent it first to both of his kidneys, wrapping them in sand and crushing them. After a high scream, Juugo fell to his knees, holding the sides of his stomach in pain. Not giving him time to concentrate on recovering, he moved the sand from his destroyed kidneys to his liver, piercing it with his sand, causing massive intern bleeding. Juugo fell flat on his face, the pain not letting him do anything but scream. Gaara was not done as he proceeded to crushing one lung at a time, knocking the air from his body, as Juugo started twitching on the ground. Waiting a few moments, he then moved the sand up his throat, through his skull and into his brain. He at first just touched his brain with sand, making his almost dead body twitch on the ground at every touch. He then killed every part of his body, one at a time, slowly. After killing his brain, the body of Juugo just laid there, unable to even twitch but still kinda alive since his heart was still faintly beating. It was time for the main dish, his heart. Wrapping his heart tightly in his sand, he started pulling it out of his body, his heart breaking off from the arteries and veins, then slowly breaking through his rib cage. It finally cut through his skin, and came out in open air. Ordering his sand, Gaara brough the bloody heart into his hand, squashing it with hard force. Putting it in a sack, he proceeded to help his friends who needed him.

Sticking his tongue out, Orochimaru took out his Snake sword from out of his mouth, gripping it in his palm. He launched a swipe which was stopped by Jiraya's forearm protectors, to which he responded with an attack of his spiky hair, causing Orochimaru to leap backwards.

"How do you think you will win a war againts 8 jinchuurikis?" Said Jiraya bouncing back on top of his toad.

"No matter how strong they are, once outnumbered, they will fall one by one." Said Orochimaru.  
"No really outnumbered right now. And two of your subordinates seem to have already fallen." Said Jiraya.

"Is that what you think? Than just simply look behind you." Said Orochimaru standing still.

Turning around, Jiraya saw a horror sight in front of him. It was Orochimaru's sidekick, Kabuto, followed by the armies of Sound, Rain and Iwa behind him. They were surely thousands of soldiers.

"Shit!" Said Jiraya.

"Shit indeed." Said Orochimaru, launching himself at a not so focused Jiraya, his sword aiming directly for his heart.

\- End of Chapter 15 -

How you like dem apples?!

Part 1 of the war done. See you all on the next one. Don't know when I will update tho...


	16. Chapter 16

Welcome back everyone. Part 2 of the All out War. I left it up with a huge cliffhanger last chapter. It's time I continued it. So sit tight and enjoy.

\- Chapter 16 -

Blood flied on the air in front of Jiraya. He was so caught up by the fact that Orochimaru had assembled such an army that he hadn't noticed him shoving his sword through his back. Looking down, he noticed the bloody tip of Orochimaru's sword sticking out of his sternum. Blood started dribbling down out of his mouth, as he fell on his knees. As Orochimaru pulled out his sword from Jiraya, Jiraya coughed more blood out.

"Jiraya!" Screamed Gamabunta as he lowered himself down, trying to help Jiraya, but was stopped by Jiraya.

"It's okay Bunta, my time has come. And I shall embrace my death. But I want you to do me one last service." Said Jiraya with a low smile on his face. "Get me on top of the Fourth's head." Said Jiraya pointing at the Hokage's head on the mountain. Nodding, Gamabunta grabbed the body of Jiraya, and leaped on top of the Hokage mountain. Using his rather long tongue, he sat Jiraya down on top of Fourth's head. "Thank you Bunta. Now you are free of my command. You can return home. It was an honour to fight beside you." Said Jiraya.

"I am sorry,Minato. I have disappointed you. I probably was not the Godfather you wanted to be me, but I tried. So please forgive me. That's all I ask of you right now." Said Jiraya as he watched the battlefield, his blood coming out of him.

The reinforcements had arrived all around the battlefield, surrounding Naruto and all his friends in the middle of a rather large circle of troops. Sasuke and Orochimaru had retreated from the battle field, joining Kabuto behind the troops. That left Naruto in the middle of all of this along with his friends.

"Everybody, Full Bijuu transformation right now. Everybody who is not a Jinchuriki, get on top of a bijuu and give them support how you can." Said Naruto, and once he finished his sentence, everyone followed his orders, all of them tail by tail getting into full transformation. Naruto followed too, giving himself the form of the mighty Kyubi. The Others jumped on the back of the Jinchurikis, their Kunai's out. Standing back to back, they started their attack on the thousands of Troops, cutting through their ranks one by one.

\- The Island -

Tsunade and Hinata were helping out Kiba and Ino. Healing all of their wounds, they continued to pay attention to them, trying to get them to wake up. As they helped them, Hinata's mind was somewhere else entirely. She had a bad feeling that all of this was gonna end really bad. And that feeling was only growing inside of her. Her train of thoughts was stopped tho, when she heard a grunt comming out of Kiba, who had started stirring in his bed. She rushed to his side, holding his hand.

"Kiba. Can you hear me?" Said Hinata, helping his slowly to sit on the bed.

"Yes Hinata. Where am I?" Said Kiba looking around until he saw Ino in the other bed. A tear went down his cheek at the sight of Ino. "How is she?" Said Kiba as tears started strolling down his cheek.  
"She is fine now, Kiba. She is sleeping. We took care of you." Said Hinata, trying to reassure Kiba.

"Where is everyone else?" Said Kiba as he tried to stand up but was still a bit weak.

"They are fighting, avenging what happened to you." Said Hinata.

"They are fighting. Then I should go help them." Said Kiba trying to stand up again but to no avail.

"No, Kiba. You stay here and help Ino when she wakes up. She will need you. I will go help them." Said Hinata.  
"Okay then. I won't let her down again." Said Kiba, looking towards Ino.

"Good. I will leave immediately." Said Hinata.

Leaving Kiba, Hinata rushed towards Konoha as fast as she could. She ran through the woods, dashing through the branches.

\- Back on Konoha -

Even though no one on the battleground could match the forces of the bijuus, the huge numbers did their work on them, slowly backing the bijuus away and even hurting them, landing some attacks on them. Naruto knew that they couldn't keep this for long and survive it. He knew what had to be done, if he wanted his loved ones to survive and live a longer and happier life. He wanted his best friend to see his child being born and raise it.

'Kyubi, you know what we have to do right?' Naruto talked to Kyubi.

'I do. Question is, are you ready for it?' Said Kyubi, looking over Naruto.  
'Do we have any other choice? Too many have been hurt on my account, Kyubi.' Said Naruto, 'I guess nobody can get ready to die.' Finished Naruto.

'I guess you are right. So, let us start it then.' Said Kyubi forming a fist and putting it in front of Naruto. Smiling, Naruto did the same, fist bumping Kyubi.  
'Get ready on my mark.' Said Naruto with a sad smile on his face.

Getting back to the reality, Naruto took his human form, surprising everyone with his action.

"Naruto, What are..." Gaara was saying before he found himself in the middle of the woods outside of Konoha. Looking around, for a second he was alone when a flash of bright orange light appeared before him and left on the same second, bringing, Killer Bee there. It went on like this until all of his friends were there expect for Naruto.

"Oh No, no, no. Don't do it Naruto!" Screamed Gaara as he started running towards Konoha again. It didn't take long for him to get there, but it was already too late.

All around Konoha, was built a chakra chain wall, trapping all of enemy ninjas inside of it expect from Orochimaru and his subordinates. It was built like a cage, every chain meeting on top of the village, creating an impenetrable wall around all around Konoha, stopping anything from leaving or entering it. In the middle of it, stood Naruto, surrounded by everyone trapped in there with him. He just stood there, not moving a muscle, that action of him scaring the shit out of everyone. Standing there for a few minutes, nobody made a move on him, knowing it was a sure trap for them.

After few tense and sweatdropping minutes, Naruto raised his hands, showing his collected sage power, with the purple shades going under his eyes and all over his face. His eyes looking like a cross, both sage and bijuu power combined. Raising his hands, he locked them in front of himself.

"Forbidden Jutsu : Demonic Fury Release" Said Naruto, as the tattooed letters over his torso started shinning really bright and seemed to have been caught in fire as they started burning Naruto's clothes, leaving him with bare torso. A ninja tried launching an attack towards Naruto, but once his sword was about to touch Naruto, he was thrown away by a protective shield around Naruto. As the jutsu was starting to form, Naruto felt a familiar presence approaching towards his location. He could feel it, that person was worried and was in haste to get there. It was Hinata. And with the pace she was coming, he was sure he would be able to see her face one last time before he had to leave her forever and break yet another promise he had made to her, To never leave her side. He could feel the jutsu starting it's effect as all of the chakra that he had collected in sage mode along with Kyubi's chakra, gathering together in one place, mashing up with each other. His own chakra joined it too, all of them together in one place. There was one more force that he needed to forfeit to the jutsu for it to work, but he was holding to it just for a bit more.

It took a few seconds and Hinata reached her destination, but not quiet yet, she was stopped midway by a yellow chain wall. Activating her Byakugan, she could see her destination in the middle of all of this. Something was going on with Naruto's body, and she knew it would end up badly. Hitting the wall as hard as she could, she only got hit herself with her own power, sending her back, but she kept trying. She stopped when she saw Naruto turn towards her direction. Tears started running down her cheek as she continued staring at the face of the love of her life. Knowing that Hinata was too far for his voice to reach her, so he did the next best thing. He knew Hinata could read lips. So he started mouthing his last message to Hinata. And as he did it, Hinata felt herself lose the power on her knees, and fell to the ground, her eyes covered in tears, as they went down her cheeks and chin, dripping down on the ground.

Finishing his message, Naruto let go of the one thing that he had been holding until he saw his love, and the one thing he needed to trigger the jutsu. His Life Force. And as he did, he could feel the most intensive pain that he had ever felt rush through his body, as in the other second, all of the force that was pinned in a tiny point in his body, exploded out of every pore of his skin, releasing a wave of mixed up demonic chakra all around him. The explosion expanded in all directions fast, reaching it's victims and scorching them, leaving only bits of their sceletons on the ground, killing and destroying everything that stood in it's path. Every thing that was once inside the walls of Konoha, now erased from existence, as if it was never there. All that remained there was smoke, bones and miles of wasteland. After the destruction of everything inside the circle was done, Naruto's lifeless body fell flat on his back on the ground. His body was still intact, but if anyone that wasn't there to witness it, wouldn't have been able to identify his body since it was just a body there, with every little detail of it, burned all the way down to his flesh. The moment the body had hit the floor, the chains started to disappear.

Seeing it disappear, Hinata didn't wait long as she rushed towards Naruto. She reached him, or what was left of it. Dropping down on her knees beside him, she hugged his lifeless body, her tears dropping on his scorched flesh. Without being able to thing anymore, she put her palms on top of Naruto's chest, pushing down on it hard, then filling her lungs with air and putting it in Naruto's mouth, then right back at pumping over Naruto's chest. She didn't even feel Gaara's hand on her shoulder or hear him telling him to stop, she just kept going until Gaara grabbed her and lifted her on her feet, holding her by her waist.

"I am sorry Hinata. He is gone." Said Gaara as he had tears running down his cheeks and as did everyone else who had circled around Naruto. "There is nothing we can do for him now."

"It can't be. It's not possible. He can't go yet." Said Hinata as she escaped Gaara's grip and went back down to Naruto. She did the next thing that came to her head. Gathering all of the chakra she had been gifted by Hamura, she started sending it over to Naruto's body, up until she didn't have any of it left inside of her anymore and fell unconscious beside Naruto's body.

\- End of Chapter 16 -

Hardest chapter for me to write. Too much went down here.

But did Hinata's desperation move help or should everyone get ready for a very sour funeral?


	17. The End

Okay guys. If you read the title then you know what's going down this chapter. It's the last one of this story, and a lot of stuff is going to happen here so get ready. Also there will be a really bloody scene here, some of you will probably hate it but the ones that were along with the story will love it. So without further ado, let's get on with the epilogue of the story.

\- Epilogue -

It had been 8 months ever since Naruto levelled Konoha to the ground, giving his life in the process. He was surely dead there. But that day the impossible had happened. As Hinata had pumped her own chakra inside Naruto's dead body, she had somehow, in an unexplained way, been able to return Naruto's heartbeat, however faint pulse it was, it was enough for the group to bring back his body to Tsunade for further treatment. It had taken Tsunade days of nonstop work on Naruto to repair his destroyed chakra system. It had totally drained Tsunade of her powers, causing her to go to her old form. Now, Naruto's system was fixed but still recovering and his scorched skin healing slowly, using different creams and medicaments from Tsunade.

And all while Tsunade was piecing Naruto together, Gaara took the Jinchurikis, immediately on search for Sasuke and Orochimaru. Following trails from where used to be Konoha, they hunted them down, up until their reached the place they were hiding. They showed not a tiny bit of mercy on Orochimaru as as soon as they had contact with Orochimaru and his gang, they had started bombarding the place with bijuu bombs, leaving a huge crater where Orochimaru's hideout used to be, in the crater being body parts of both Orochimaru and Kabuto, their guts and organs spilled everywhere as their limbs were all scattered, a few of them nowhere to be found.

They had returned back to the island, pulling Sasuke's near to death body all the way to there, before throwing him into a prison cell, to leave him rot in a slow and painful death.

And now, with the complete destruction of Konoha, it served as an example on the other countries, that they were not to mess with. And no Kage had even sent a word towards them. Everyone was in silence, hopping not to piss them off and get the same fate as Konoha.

Now after 8 months, Naruto still laid on the bed. His skin now recovered but he was still unconscious, even though every part of his body had properly healed. He was alone in the room, a soft breeze coming through from the open window. While he was there in a quiet state, screams of a woman had started from a few rooms away from his room. Naruto's eye lids moved a bit as his finger twitched. As the screams got louder, he moved even more, his eyes slowly opening, closing them back again tightly as the light was hurting his eyes. He opened them again, this time they started to adjust to the light. Then the screams hit his ears again. Lifting himself up, he tried to stand up, but his body was just too sore to stand straight.

As soon as he tried to take a step, he fell forward but was able to support himself on the wall to keep him standing. Grinding along the wall, he continued his path for a few moments. Then the screaming came again, this time louder. He noticed that it was coming from the other wall, so he pushed himself from the one he was leaning on to the one in front of him. Just as soon as he reached the door from where the screaming was coming from, he heard the scream again, but this time it was totally different from the one before. It sounded more like a really loud baby cry. He grabbed the door's handle and turned it, opening the door and getting inside the source of the loud screams. He was stunned by what he saw.

On a bed was Hinata, who was panting hard as her legs were wide open. Next to her was Ino, who in her hands held an infant baby, who was still crying. Ino handed Hinata the baby, as it seemed to calm down once it was in Hinata's arms. Just then, did they notice him on the door. At the sight of him, Ino dropped the warm towels she was gonna use to clean Hinata, stunned at the place she stood.

"Na-Naruto." whispered Hinata as tears rolled down her cheeks.

Moving forward, he tried getting to Hinata and was about to fall when he felt Ino, holding him up by his arm and guiding him towards a chair next to Hinata's bed. Sitting him down, Ino moved away, her eyes starting to get wet.

Raising his hand, Naruto cupped Hinata's cheek, bringing her forward towards him as their foreheads touched.  
"Naruto... you are back." Said Hinata as she couldn't control her tears anymore.

"I am back to you, Hinata. Thanks to you I am." Said Naruto caressing her cheek.

"I thought I had lost you forever. How could I live without you, Naruto? How could I raise our child without you?" Said Hinata looking at the baby in her arms.  
"Our child?" asked Naruto shocked.

"Yes. Our baby girl." Said Hinata lifting their girl a bit for Naruto to see.

The baby had dark blue strands of hair over her head, the same as her mother's and as she opened her eyes, both of them could see the ocean blue eyes. She surely was Naruto's daughter.

"What will we name our babygirl?" Asked Naruto as he moved the back of his hand over his girl's cheek.

"Kiseki." Said Hinata."This day is a miracle and I want to name her that." Finished Hinata.  
"Today surely was a miracle. We got Naruto back and Kiseki in our midst." Said Ino, happily crying.  
"Hello there,Kiseki." Said Naruto, as Kiseki released a soft yawn, going to sleep.  
"I will leave you two to it as I alert everyone you are back." Said Ino as she left the room.

After Ino left, Naruto went back to caressing Hinata's cheek as Kiseki slept peacefully in her arms. Pulling Hinata softly towards himself, he kissed her with all the love he had for her. It didn't involve tongues or anything, just their lips dancing with each other, but it was all they needed. Pulling back, they were both smiling.

"I missed that." Said Hinata as she went for another short kiss.

\- 2 months later -

Naruto was back to his full force. He could walk on his own now. Things had moved one since he had been sleeping for nearly a year. He had named Gaara his daughter's god father, as had Gaara done with Naruto for his son, Aki. One thing Naruto was missing in his life now was Kyubi. He knew that it would probably take years for Kyubi to be reincarnated back again. Right now, he had a bouquet of flowers in his hands as he walked to a certain location. And soon he reached it. He was standing in front of Jiraya's memorial site the others had made. Kneeling in front of it, he put the flowers to the side.

"Even though I never got to be with my real mother and father, you were both of them for me through my life. I made many bad choices in my life, made even more mistakes, but you never turned on me. You were always there. You helped me build this place back from it ruins and create my own community here. And all the lives that are now lived here in peace are because of you keeping me in my path. And for that, I am grateful to you my whole life. I hope I can repay your kindness shown to me by living my life and making the lives of the ones around me better." Said Naruto as he got up and went back the way he came from, going to meet his family.

As he got home, he entered finding Hinata in the livingroom along with Gaara and Matsuri. Kiseki and Aki both sleeping. Hugging both Matsuri and Gaara, he sat down next to Hinata as they continued to talk. They went on with talks on how they were dealing with they newborns and such until Gaara opened a serious conversation.

"Naruto. How do we deal with Sasuke?" Asked Gaara and the room got silent.

"I will deal with him. In fact I will deal with him tomorrow. But I will do it by myself with no one else around." Said Naruto.  
"Why do you want to do it alone? I am sure the others want to see that bastard die too." Said Gaara confused by Naruto.

"Because I want you to sleep that night and not get hunted all night by the nightmares you would see." Answered Naruto.

"I am coming anyway. I don't care." Said Gaara crossing his arms over his chest.  
"You have the head of a mule sometimes." Said Naruto scratching the back of his neck.

"You ain't getting rid of me that easy." Said Gaara.

"Okay then, tomorrow we deal with Sasuke." Said Naruto.

"Then it's settled. Now we should get going." Said Gaara looking at Matsuri who nodded.  
"If you need to, then we will see you later." Said Hinata smiling.

After they were gone, Hinata put Kiseki in her room, laying her down at her crib as she slept peacefully. Closing the door slowly, she went to her own room, finding Naruto laying on the bed. Taking off her shirt, she got on top of Naruto, straddling his waist as she stood on top of him, her boobs exposed to him since she wasn't wearing any bra. Grinding her hips over his waist, she grabbed the hem of his shirt, pulling it over his head with a little assist from Naruto. Lowering her self to catch his lips with hers, she moaned as she felt his skin against her nipples. As they kissed, she unbuttoned his pants and pulled the zipper down. Then with a powerful pull, she tugged his pants along with his boxers down, leaving him totally naked as his dick was getting harder and harder by the second. Leaving his lips, she moved down to his lower body, wrapping her fingers around his shaft and pumping it slowly up and down, getting grunts from Naruto. Giving it a few licks from the bottom to the top, she got it fully hardened. Leaving it like that, she got up, dropping her skirt to the floor along with her panties.

She was about to get on top of Naruto again until she got pinned to the wall, her boobs smashed on the wall and her legs wide open as Naruto's dick rubbed over her dripping pussy lips. Reaching in front of her, he started teasing her clit as he would occasionally rub his dick head over her pussy lips as if to penetrate her and then stop there and pull back out.

"Please Naruto. Stop teasing and Give it to me. I need thisss.." Pleaded Hinata as she tried to lower herself on Naruto but was held still by him.  
"Since you want it that bad..." Whispered Naruto in her ear as he went all in in one push inside of her. She was about to scream in pleasure before Naruto turned her head so she was facing him and locked his lips with hers to keep her from waking up their daughter. Pulling back out, he pushed right back in inside her tight cave. He kept going in and out, faster and harder, while trying his best to keep Hinata's voice down, but even though their lips were sealed together, her loud moans could be heard.

Separating for a moment, much to Hinata's displease, Naruto picked her up and laid her upper body on top of the bed as her legs were still open and on the floor. Getting behind her, he positioned himself again at her entrance and entered her, as she gripped hard on the bed covers, biting on a pillow. Seeing her struggle made Naruto go wilder as he rammed harder inside of her, while shoving a finger inside her tight ass hole and moving it around. He knew this was pushing Hinata over her limits as she kept tightening around him. But he had to accept, not doing it for a long time, he was reaching his limit too. With a few more powerful thrusts, he reached his limit, shooting his cum deep inside Hinata's womb. And that was it, the pillow leaving her mouth, she screamed her orgasm from the top of her lungs as her pussy was milking Naruto of his cum. And just as soon as Naruto collapsed on top of her, cries from Kiseki started coming from the hallway.

Sighing, Hinata wiggled herself from under Naruto as drops of cum fell from her pussy with every step she took towards Kiseki's room. Moments later she came back with Kiseki in her arms, breast feeding her. She then turned her attention towards Naruto who was smirking.

"Next time, I am dropping her at Matsuri." Said Hinata looking down at her daughter as she was drinking her milk.  
"That is probably a good idea." Said Naruto who walked up to Hinata, kissing her.

\- Tomorrow -

Naruto was pulling Sasuke by his collar as Gaara followed behind. They were going on the direction of the high hill, climbing it. They continued climbing it, until they reached a high enough place that nobody would come there. Looking around, Naruto smiled. This place was perfect. Untying Sasuke's hands, Naruto forced him on his knees, facing towards where the village was. Lifting his arms, Naruto asked Gaara to block them like this with his sand, and so he did, holding Sasuke's arms in place, spread.

Getting a scroll from his pocket, he unsealed it, as two items popped out of it. One was a really sharp dagger and the other was an axe. Grabbing the dagger, he got in front of Sasuke, lifting his face with the dagger.

"You see, I chose this place because it's full of eagles. And guess what, I am about to turn you into an eagle. A bloody eagle at that." Said Naruto as he positioned himself behind Sasuke.

(A/N: Warning! Too graphic ahead. Kids leave at once.)

Putting his dagger over Sasuke's skin, he positioned him over his spine. Then with a thrust, he pushed the tip in, and started moving it along his spine, until he reached the bottom of it. Dropping the dagger, he shoved his fingers inside the cut he had made, and grabbing his flesh on each side of the cut, he pulled his flesh apart, revealing his spine and rib cage . Grabbing the axe, he started chopping the ribs apart from his spine, one at a time, until all of them were seperated. Dropping the axe too next to the dagger, he used his hands on his ribs, pulling them to the side, exposing Sasuke's ribs as blood splattered across Naruto's face. Then he proceeded into grabbing each of his lungs and laying them on top of his shoulders. Leaving them like that, he turned to face Sasuke, but noticed that he was already gone. Smiling he turned towards Gaara who looked like he had just seen a ghost.

"I told you not to come." Said Naruto removing Sasuke's blood from his face.

"I have seen you do brutal things before, but this... This takes it to the highest level." Said Gaara.

"Anyway, my work here is done. Let's leave the crows and eagles feast on his body." Said Naruto as they turned to leave.

\- The End -

My masterpiece is finished at last. It sure has been a rough ride. And thank you to all the supporters of the story. I couldn't have written all of this if there was no support from you guys.

Name Kiseki means Miracle inJapan and Aki means Red, so there is some explanation on the names of the kids.

Also what Sasuke expirienced was the Blood Eagle, from norse History and the Vikings series.

I have a few ideas for my next project, will 99% be a Naruhina like always, but which one of my ideas I put to use, you will have to find when I publish it.

This is the best story I have written and I am proud of it.

P.S Left a little lemon scene there for you guys. Hope you liked it.


End file.
